Draco and Hermione Read FanFiction
by potato4
Summary: What if Draco and Hermione, for a Muggle Studies assignment, read a fanfic? And what, just what, would happen if that fanfic was a Dramione? Rated T because I rate them all T. FINALLY FINISHED!
1. Assignments

**A/N- Parody fic, sort of, more of a humor. My second fanfic. Please be nice, the characters are kind of ooc. Kind of. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own JK Rowling, iGoogle, Apple computers, We Learned the Sea by Luckei1, FanFiction, or any other reference I made in this fic. I own the plot. That is it. **

**Summary- What if Draco and Hermione read fanfiction one day for a class assignment? And just what might happen if they read a Dramione fic? **

**New A/N- Well, here I am, going through the finished copy of this fic and re-editing the ENTIRE thing! **

"So, for today I have a new assignment for you all. As you can see, Professor McGonagall has provided us with these new computers, but, we only have enough for half the class. So I am going to place you all in pairs," Professor Cindy Merridew **(A/N- For all of you Prisoner Unleashed readers, you'll get the Cindy thing :) )** said. She gestured at the row of shiny new Mac laptops that were lined up on the desks in her Muggle Studies classroom. Muggle Studies was now a mandatory subject to prevent anything like the War from happening again.

"First- Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter. Blaise Zabini and Parvati Patil. Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown. Pansy Parkinson and Padma Patil. Gregory Goyle and Seamus Finnigan. Dean Thomas and Millicent Bulstrode. Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." Hermione groaned. _Really?_

"Good luck mate." Blaise patted his best friend on the back. Draco just gave a muffled groan.

"Alright, let's divide up and work. I want you guys to surf the web for awhile, find some neat websites. Have some fun!" Professor Merridew smiled and sat down in her chair as the class shuffled to their computers.

"Great. I'm stuck with you, ferret." Hermione greeted her partner as she sat down in the empty chair next to him.

"Don't think I'm happy about this Mudblood." Draco snarled.

"Whatever." Hermione pressed the on button and opened up Safari. The home page was iGoogle.

"What's that?" Draco asked, unable to hide his curiosity.

"It's sort of like a search engine. You type something in here. And then you click here. And it brings up every website with the key words in it."

Draco just looked at her blankly.

"You know what? I'll choose the website," Hermione thought for a moment. "Hey! I know one! As a kid, I used to love this website called FanFiction. It's where people take books and make stories about them."

"Okay. Whatever gets me an A."

Hermione logged on to the website. "Oh! Look! They've got a Harry Potter page!"

Draco groaned. "Even the Muggles have websites dedicated to Potty."

"Well, ever since he published his books…" Harry, after the war and with the help of Hermione, wrote 7 books about his life at Hogwarts. They really hit it off in the Muggle world. "This is so cool!" Hermione squealed. "I'm in, like, a ton of them!"

"Really? Am I?" Draco asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Typical arrogant Malfoy. "Well, you're in this one…" she scrolled down. "And this one, and this one, and… ooo! Romance stories!"

"Typical girl," Draco mumbled.

"Look at these! Aww… Harry and Ginny, Blaise and Pansy, Ron and Lavender, Draco and Hermione, Parvati and- wait- DRACO AND HERMIONE?"

"Did you just say what I think you did?" Draco leaned over and frantically searched the screen.

"That one." Hermione pointed a shaking finger.

Draco looked at it. "We Learned the Sea. By luckei1. Characters: Draco M. and Hermione G. Genre: Ro-ROMANCE?"

"I know." Hermione's face was contorted in disgust.

"Where the hell do they get romance? Where in Potter's books did he hint ROMANCE between the two of us?"

"I don't know! Maybe the… the punch I gave you in third year?"

"You broke my nose. Yeah, I really feel the love." Draco said sarcastically.

Hermione ignored him and turned to face the screen. Draco followed suit.

"So…" she whispered after a minute. "D'you… d'you think we should read it?"

Draco didn't answer until a moment later. "Um… well, it is the assignment."

"I must admit, I'm rather curious about how they could create romance between the two of us."

"As unrealistic as it is, I am too."

Hermione nodded. Slowly, as if she was afraid of it, she scrolled over the link and clicked it. The story opened up, and they began to read.

**A/N- Well? Love it? Hate it? Got any ideas for it? Don't be afraid to give me suggestions, or if you have a Dramione story, tell me, so I could use it in this fic. Thanks! Oh, and REVIEW! Review if you want me to keep writing this! ~Potato :) **


	2. 28,685!

**Disclaimer- Again, I will say it: I do not own Harry Potter, "We Learned the Sea", YouTube, Facebook, MySpace, Us Magazine, People Magazine, Mentos, or Brad Pitt. (As you can see, there are some interesting references coming up.)**

**A/N- Oh my gosh! I got so many reviews for my first chapter! Thanks guys! Thank you to: annosh, KristyFinanwin, -because.x, Mogseltof, nature love 95, NotSorry(Love your profile), ChangesTurnTimeAround, Blondefish, Samablue38, ccwildhorse, ELC19, leakingpenholder, Draco Owns All, , XxFanfiction-FanaticxX, Very Small Prophet, Carebear114, tiki13, nickieisamagicbunny, OffwitHERhead, adalis, and Holls190. YOU GUYS ROCK! **

**Questions in Reviews:**

**Leakingpenholder- You'll just have to read and find out!**

**XxFanfiction-FanaticxX- Thanks for the constructive criticism! **

**Very Small Prophet- Uh, sorry, this is Dramione fic. Not Severus/Hermione! **

**To the chapter, then!**

Chapter 2: 28, 685?

Hermione and Draco spent the next 10 minutes of their class period skimming through the 1st two chapters of "We Learned the Sea". When they finished, they turned to face each other.

"Well, the writing wasn't that bad," Hermione admitted.

"I must say, she did my character well. Even Potter's scared of me," Draco grabbed the mouse and slid it back and forth frantically, trying to get it to work.

Hermione groaned. "You killed my parents!"

"I know. I wonder why it's a romance." Draco started clicking randomly, trying to find the link for the next chapter.

"Well, it's only the first two chapters. You can't expect us to, like, start spontaneously making out or something." Hermione blushed immediately after she said this.

"Excuse me?" Draco looked up from the computer screen. "I will inform you that Malfoy lips will never dirty themselves with the likes of a Mudblood."

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that," Hermione snatched the mouse out of Draco's hand and turned to the next chapter. "Keep reading. It's a romance, we're bound to kiss somewhere."

Draco scrunched up his face. "No way."

"Just keep reading."

For the rest of the class, the two read and read and read. They managed to bust out 10 chapters before the period ended.

"You see that Granger? No kiss." Draco smirked as Hermione shut off the computer.

"It's only been 12 chapters. Plus, someone gave me his cloak and checks on me every night! How cute." Hermione smiled smugly.

"Shut up." Draco said. "It's a story. I'd never do that in real life."

"Sure you wouldn't."

Professor Merridew's voice interrupted their argument. "Alright class, I hope you had fun. We'll be doing this for the next month, and then you are going to write an essay on what you learned." She paused so the class could groan. "See you Thursday!" With that, she released the class. Hermione gathered up her textbooks, and skipped out of the room, glad to leave Malfoy.

She ran to catch up with Harry and Ron, who were having an animated conversation about Facebook.

"So- what did you two find?" she asked.

"Ginny dragged me to YouTube, which was pretty cool. There were tons of videos of people putting Mentos in Coke and watching it explode. Best period yet this year!" Harry answered.

Ron gave him a jealous look. "Lucky you. Lavender Brown dragged me onto Us and People Magazine. Something about Brat Armpit."

"You mean Brad Pitt." Hermione said.

"Whatever. Then she wanted to make a Facebook and MySpace account, which took, like, forever." He complained. "Anyway, onto more interesting things. What did you and _Malfoy_ do? That's even worse than my situation." Ron gave her a pitied look and put a hand on her shoulder.

Hermione, after the incident with the Snatchers while searching for horcruxes, had taken the liberty to learn how to lie over the summer."Oh, he was so annoying. _Can't we do something better than play with the pathetic inventions of Muggles_?" she mimicked.

"He's such a prat." Ron said.

"Tell me about it." Hermione agreed.

"Well, I'm looking forward to Thursday. Then Monday, and Wednesday, and Friday and the Tuesday after that." Harry said brightly.

"Yeah, well you're paired up with your girlfriend, aren't you mate. We aren't all that lucky." Ron said. He, for one, was dreading the next month. Luckily though, they didn't have Muggle Studies every day. Only Tuesdays and Thursdays one week, then Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays the next.

And with that, the three of them parted and headed off to their next classes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

On Thursday, Hermione and Draco spoke not a word to each other, but went straight to the story and kept reading. They read and read and read, not even looking at each other, until they reached chapter 29. It was there, towards the end of the chapter, that they both froze and looked anywhere but the screen.

"That's not right." Hermione said.

"That would never happen."

"I would never start it."

"I would never let it keep going!"

"Do you honestly think I would try to kiss you first?"

"Let's not play, Granger, I think we all know I'm irresistible."

"You have to be manly to be irresistible."

"Are you questioning my manliness?"

"Well, I'm not, but the author of this story is. Apparently, you watched _Pride and Prejudice_ as well as _Sleepless in Seattle_. Chick flicks!" Hermione sang.

"I thought that we were pointing out how this would never happen."

"I'm not saying that the kiss would happen. I'm just saying that a couple character traits in here are definitely accurate."

"I don't understand how you're not freaking out over the fact you kissed me!"

"Because I didn't! This is one fanfiction, and I'm sure it's probably the only romance one between the two of us out there anyway." Hermione made herself say this like she was sure. In fact, there were a lot of Harry Potter fics. It was very likely that there were more romances where this one came from.

"Are you sure?" Draco sounded like he desperately wanted to believe her.

"Here, let me prove it to you."

Hermione clicked on Romance, Draco M. and Hermione G. Then, slowly, almost as if she was scared, she clicked Go.

Loading, loading… The two waited with baited breath. Then-

"AAAAAAAKKKK!"

"28,685. 28,685!"

**A/N- So what do you think? Should I continue? Please tell me if you have any Dramione fics that I can use to reference in this story. If you have one, make sure it is:**

**-Complete**

**-Not rated M**

**-Doesn't have any inappropriate content**

**-Ends interestingly (Preferably) **

**It must also be your fic. Thanks! **

**Extra Note- Just so you all know, this fic is not my first priority. I want to finish my other one, Prisoner Unleashed, and I might possibly do a sequel. I write this one when I have time, so don't be surprised if there are slower updates. (Like only once a week.) If you want though, check my other fic out! **

**~Potato**


	3. Grossed Out

**Disclaimer- I don't own it.**

**A/N- YOU GUYS ROCK ROYAL HIPPOGRIFF! (see "A Very Potter Musical" on YouTube) Thanks for all the reviews! Thanks to: fancifulgeek, , LanerMahaner, NewOrleansMagnolia, SimonandJeanetteAreBest, anya, , pleading, Ms. Louis Cordice Zabini, SunStorm, tomfeltonlover1991, caitlinelle, ihatetosayitoldyouso, , Thu, and Holls190**

**Q&A-**

**LanerMahaner- I just want to say thanks! Awesome review!**

**SimonandJeanetteAreBest- I saw your profile awhile ago and I loved it and your fics. I'm honored to be reviewed by you! Thanks, I think I'm going to use your fic!**

**Anya- I'm sorry, I can't use that fic unless it's finished. **

**Pleading- Um… this is a Dramione. Sorry. And I'd rather not include anything M. Thanks anyway!**

**Ms. Louis Cordice Zabini- I was thinking about having the other characters read their own, but maybe in separate fics. It really depends on where the plot takes me. It like to go off on its own directions! **

**Anyway, on to chapter:**

Chapter Three- Grossed Out

"Ms. Granger? Is there a problem here?" Professor Merridew swooped over to the Hermione and smiled brightly.

"Oh! Oh, nothing, nothing, I just stubbed my toe." Hermione lied quickly.

"Alright then. Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?"

"Oh, no, I'm fine." Hermione gave a forced smile. Once the teacher had left, she turned to Draco. "28, 685!" she hissed.

"I don't freaking believe it." He said. "They lie." His pale face was even paler, and full of disgust.

"Argh! This is so gross!" Hermione said. "Look! Look at this!" She scrolled over and clicked a couple more times.

"There's only 12,823 Harry and Ginny stories! And they're a real couple!" Hermione said, looking at the screen, which was lit up a little brighter than usual, as if taunting her. **(A/N- The story numbers are all true, I looked them up.)**

"Thousands of stories, _thousands_, between me and the Mudblood."

"Don't call me that."

Draco ignored her. "And it's not even realistic. I- I'm Draco Malfoy, and you- you're Hermione Granger," he said as if this explained everything.

"Well, everyone does like a good 'bad boy dates good girl' story."

"But not between you and me!"

"Obviously they do like it, otherwise there wouldn't be over 20,000 of them!"

"Don't remind me. You don't want puke all over the new shiny computer, now do you?" Draco said. "And how does one even make romance between the two of us even work?"

"Isn't that why we're reading one? To find out?"

"And I'm about ready to stop. It's grossing me out, and a Malfoy should never be grossed out."

"You are going to read this. It's my grade. And yours. And don't even think about arguing with me."

"Okay, Mom. I'll read it for my grade. But for the record, I am forever grossed out. Me and you… I don't see where they _get_ that."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Oh, Hermione, this is so gross!" Ginny Weasley was on her best friend's dorm bed, stomach-down, scanning the laptop screen in front of her. Professor Merridew had gotten enough funds to buy them more mini laptops that one of the partners could bring to their dorms in order to do more research.

"I know, honestly!" Hermione was standing in front of her mirror, pulling her wavy, rather bushy, brown hair into a ponytail. "Remember when I shrieked it class? I didn't stub my toe. It was because there are 28,685 more stories where that came from!"

Ginny turned to face her. "Really?" Her face was astonished.

"Yes. I am forever scarred." Hermione said.

"Then why are you guys still reading it?" Ginny turned around and began to read again.

Hermione was stumped by this question. "Honestly… I don't know. It started off as our grade, but for some reason, I _want_ to see how it ends."

Ginny's face twisted into a Cheshire grin. "Hermione," she sang, "are you… you know…"

Hermione was confused for a moment, then realized what her friend was insinuating. "Oh, Ginevra Weasley, no way in-"

"Alright, alright, don't get your knickers in a twist!" Ginny said. "You know what- this story's too long. I'm just going to skip to the last chapter, okay?"

"Alright- but don't spoil it, I promised Malfoy I wouldn't read it without him." Hermione said. She finished tying her hair up and sat down on the bed, watching Ginny's face. She couldn't deny the fact that she was dying to know how "We Learned the Sea" ended.

Ginny's face was first frustrated as she tried to get the mouse pad to work, then relieved when it finally cooperated. Once she opened up the epilogue, it just went downhill. Her face was contorted with horror at whatever was on the screen.

"What?" Hermione asked hurriedly. "What is it?"

Ginny paled and turned the laptop away. "Mione, I don't think you want to rea-"

"Let me see it Gin!" Hermione said threateningly.

Biting her lower lip, Ginny handed it over reluctantly. Hermione wished she hadn't.

From what she saw when she skimmed through it, her and Malfoy were happily married with 2 kids, they were snogging on swingsets, and Malfoy wanted another child. It was a sick ending, in Hermione's opinion.

"I. Can't. Believe. This."

"I told you you wouldn't want to read it!"

"What's Malfoy going to say? I can't let him read this!"

"That's so disgusting. Like you would ever marry him."

"I know!"

"Well, it's okay Mione. You could always choose another website." Ginny placed a reassuring hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"I guess I could," Hermione said miserably. "But it might be too late."

"Either way, I'm sure it will turn out fine."

"Why don't _you_ try showing it to him then?"

Ginny contemplated this. "I get why you're mad."

**A/N- Don't kill me for the sucky chapter. I needed a filler to make sure that they could finish "We Learned the Sea" and they could get their own laptops. **

**You know the routine: REVIEW! **

**And give me any suggestions. I'm open, as long as they are not ones where you tell me not to get Draco and Hermione together. It's a DRAMIONE fic, people! I even got a review telling me to get Hermione and Snape together. Sorry, but not happening! **


	4. Teacher Ideas

**Disclaimer- I am getting sick of these. I am not JK Rowling. I wish I was, but if I were, Hermione wouldn't have ended up with Ron. She deserved better, so thank goodness for Fanfiction! **

**A/N- For the 4****th**** time, you guys rock. Seriously. **

**And to SimonandJeanetteAreBest- I just never liked oneshots until I read yours, that's all. You seriously rock at them. Thanks!**

**To a lot of other reviewers- I love the support I got on no Snape/Hermione. I was worried that you guys would want that (which made me question why you were reading a Dramione) but you didn't. Thanks!**

**Another Reviewer I Forgot the Name Of- I love the idea of them reading their reviews. I think I'll use that. Thanks! **

**Onto chapter we now go:**

Chapter 4- Teacher Ideas

Hermione tiptoed nervously down the vast Hogwarts halls, hoping to get to Muggle Studies early that day. She wanted to make sure she could prevent Malfoy from reading the end of "We Learned the Sea". It was crucial that he didn't. A matter of life and death. Sort of.

She was nearly there when she ran straight into the slim figure of Professor Merridew herself. "Oh! Sorry Professor." Hermione said, picking up her books and straightening her skirt.

Her professor smiled. "Hello Miss Granger. What are you doing here? Class doesn't start for another 10 minutes."

"Well, I wanted to know if I could, er, come early. I had a couple things I needed to take care of before class started." Hermione looked up with an expression of fake hopefulness.

"Of course! You'll be glad to know that another student came as well." Professor Merridew gestured to the class door. "Go right on in, I have a couple things to take care of before class."

"Thanks Professor!" Hermione said, then ran to the door and flung it open. _I've got to get this done before- _

And her books clattered down to the floor again. _Are you serious?_ The other student in the room was no other than the one person that she was trying to prevent from coming- Malfoy.

"Malfoy?" Hermione cried. "What are you doing here?"

Draco quickly turned around from his laptop, face slightly pink. "I, ah, I came to class early today. But- what are _you_ doing here Granger?"

"I was coming to class early!"

"This conversation is going nowhere."

Hermione gave him an exasperated look, then a curious one when she saw him quickly try to turn his laptop screen away from her. "What are you doing Malfoy?"

Draco turned the screen further as she walked up to him. "Nothing, Mudblood, get away from me!"

"That is not nothing, what are you hiding?" Hermione wretched the computer away and gasped when she saw the webpage. "You read the end!"

Draco just glared.

"I can't believe you read it, I came here to try to stop you, you foul evil little cockro-"

"Wait, you came here to stop _me_? _You_ read the end?" Draco interrupted.

"I…I…" Hermione faltered. "Yes." She peeped.

Draco groaned. "I came here to stop _you_ from reading it."

Hermione sunk into her desk chair. "This is so awkward."

"It was so gross, huh?" Draco said. "I can't imagine being married to the likes of you and _enjoying_ it."

"To the likes of _me_? What about you?" Hermione twisted her face in disgust.

"I think that most would agree that I had the more unfortunate position in the marriage." Draco said. "Even worse, we had kids. And we all know what it takes to have kids…"

"You make me want to forcibly rip the breakfast out of my stomach so I won't have to go through all the trouble of puking it out." Hermione said. He really disgusted her.

"What are we doing arguing? I thought we both came here early so we could find another website. We might as well get started on that." Draco said, realizing that there was no point in debating with this girl.

"Alright. We should have…" Hermione checked her watch. "Zero minutes." As if on cue, the bell rang, and students that were waiting outside the class began filing in.

"Great. Now what are we going to tell Merridew our website is?"

"I don't know, I-"

"Hermione? What are you doing here early with Malfoy?" Harry was standing beside them, looking at Hermione with confusion.

"We were- er- working on our project." Hermione said.

"Oh yeah, you two are partners! Sucks for you, Hermione. What website are you doing, anyway?" Harry asked.

"A, ah, a Spleen… Dissection webpage." Hermione was caught on the spot with this one. "It's where doctors… in the Muggle world… dissect spleens. For fun. While playing… poker."

"_He's_ writing an essay on _that_ with _you_?" Harry said in disbelief.

"Well, you see, it's not a real webpage. It's a hoax." Hermione explained, trying to cover up her terrible lie.

"Uh-huh." Harry said. "Well, okay then. I'm sure that whatever the topic is, if you're writing it, Hermione, it'll be good."

"Thanks Harry."

"Bye Mione. Bye… ferret." Harry made a face, then left.

"Have I ever mentioned how many times I hate Scarface?" Malfoy seethed. "He won't let the ferret thing drop!"

Hermione snorted as Professor Merridew entered the room.

"Hello class!" she said cheerily.

"Hello Professor Merridew." They chorused sleepily.

"Nice to know that I have such an enthusiastic class," she said sarcastically. "Anyway, as you all know, we have been surfing the web for a website to write an essay on. Today I will be checking to see if you have found one yet. If you haven't found a specific URL, then you will be writing on the one I have chosen for you." Professor Merridew stopped and waved her wand at the chalkboard. The words: _Tracking the Household Ant: A Documentary Blog_ appeared in white characters. Hermione gulped. It was either FanFiction or the ant.

"Alright then. If you have any questions, please see me. You may begin!" Professor Merridew turned to the first pair of partners and wrote down their URL on a clipboard.

"What the hell do we do?" Draco asked. "I'm not writing an essay on ants."

"Neither am I. We need to come up with a website." Hermione said. "Harry and Ginny have taken YouTube and Lavender and Parvati will have taken all of the gossip pages."

"Goyle's taken Google and Bing. Bulstrode's taken ." Draco listed.

"And Neville's taken Garage Band. It's not a website, but it technically works." Hermione finished. "So what do we do?"

"I don't know any Muggle website. You're the Mudblood."

"Will you stop calling me tha-"

"Hello Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy!" Professor Merridew popped up behind the pair with her clipboard. "URL please?"

"Uh…" Hermione said. She had never been so unprepared in class before.

"We…" Draco started.

"Don't have one?" Professor finished for them.

"No!" Hermione rushed. "We have…" she searched Draco's face for something to say. He had nothing.

"Well, what's that on your screen?" Professor asked.

Draco and Hermione paled. It seemed as if it was their only way out of writing about ants.

"It's…" Draco started, "It's ."

Professor Merridew's face immediately lit up. "It is?" she gasped. "Yay! I was hoping one of you guys would find that! It's one of my favorite websites. That's great!"

Hermione's face flushed with color. This was unexpected…

"Well, what fics did you guys find?"

This was where it got really awkward. "Well," Draco said. "We happened to find some about the two of us."

"Really?" Professor looked confused for a moment. "Oh! Mr. Potter's books! That's so amazing."

"Yeah…" Hermione said. She was glad that Draco had conveniently forgotten to mention the romance part of the whole thing.

"Hey!" Professor Merridew said, a very teacher-like expression plastered on her face. "I have a great idea for your essay! Since you found stories about how the two of you are perceived by Muggles reading about you, why don't you write the essay about how it compares to how the two of you _really_ are?"

Hermione gaped a bit. Draco's abnormally pale face paled even more. "That's… fine." Hermione managed.

"Awesome! You two do that, then. I'm looking forward to your essay!" Professor Merridew winked, then left to the next pair.

Draco looked at Hermione. Hermione looked at Draco. They both let out a simultaneous groan. This was going to be unimaginably awkward.

**A/N- I hope all of you understand what's going on. If I need to clarify, just review and ask! (By the way, if the spleen dissection didn't make much sense to you, it's because it's an inside joke between a friend and I. I couldn't help but include it.)**

**Okay ****PLEASE READ:**

**If you haven't reviewed so far, this would be the chapter to do so. I have an experiment to conduct:**

**I want to see something. So, in your reviews, will you please answer these questions:**

**How old do you think I am?**

**Do you think I'm a guy or a girl?**

**PLEASE ANSWER****! I really really really really want to know what you guys think. I'm really curious. Once I have enough answers between this story and my other one, I'll post the answer. Maybe. :) **

**Thanks! **

**~Potato**


	5. Mind Voices

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. ~Sniffs~ Disclaimers make me feel bad about myself. **

**A/N- So, I got a couple answers to my questions:**

**11 say I'm a girl.**

**1 says I'm a guy.**

**Some of you gave age ranges, so here's what you gave:**

**13. 14 or 15. 12 through 16. 15. 15 through 17. 13 though 17. 14 through 16. 14. 15 though 16. 15.**

**Some of you are way off. One of you got it completely right. I'm not going to say the answer this chapter, but I might the next. It depends on my moooood! **

Chapter 5-Mind Voices

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked. "This sucks."

Hermione and Draco had spent the last 5 minutes thinking of ways to get out of their present situation.

"Well…" Draco started. "I can't believe you didn't think of this before, Granger, but we could just read the non-romance fics and write about those."

"I did think of that, thank you very much," Hermione said, giving him a death glare, "But Professor Merridew copied down our URL. The URL that takes you directly to the last chapter of 'We Learned the Sea.' The URL that _somebody_ left out in the open for her to see!"

"Maybe if you weren't so busy trying to provoke arguments out of me, I would've remembered to exit out of it!" Draco said.

"Me? I'm not the one who-" Hermione stopped. Something on the computer screen had caught her eye. "What's that?"

"What's what?" Draco asked irritably.

"That link that says 'reviews'." Hermione pointed to a blue number at the top of the page, which was in the thousands. "I think those are the reviews that people post on the stories."

"Honestly, I don't want to read those." Draco said. "I've had enough vomit-inducing reading for the day."

"No matter how much I know those reviews will make me retch, I am Hermione Granger, and Hermione Granger does not get bad grades. I am writing this essay, and I'm writing it well. And I don't care what you think about it."

"I'll have you know that a Malfoy doesn't get bad marks either."

"Psh. Sure. All your family cares about is money."

"I'm second best in our year, you know." Draco said.

"Which means nothing to me, considering I'm first." Hermione countered.

"Filthy little Mudblood."

"Disgusting flea-ridden ferret."

"Bushy-haired freak of nature."

"Arrogant albino stuck-up."

_Brrrrrring!_ The class bell ended the pair's battle of the insults. They sent each other loathing looks before running out of class.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione was up late that night, wondering how she was going to make this work. According to her Professor's instructions, she was to write an essay on how the Muggle's view of Hermione Granger compared to how she really was.

And it was a romance.

She had to write about a character, herself, who loved Draco Malfoy.

Repulsive.

Just as she was about to get up to take a sleeping draught, she saw a school owl flutter down and tap on her dorm window. Tiptoeing carefully as to not wake Lavender and Parvati, she opened the window and let the owl in. Surprisingly, the letter was addressed to her.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_Upon opening up the URL that you and your partner gave me, and I must admit, I was surprised at your genre choice, I was struck with another great suggestion. The romance genre is a fun one to play with, and I want you and Mr. Malfoy to read several of the stories. You can write a collective essay on all the ones you've read. I think it would be quite interesting, don't you? If you read more stories, you can see more ways that the Muggles go about creating romance between the two of you. It'll be fun! _

_I'm sorry for penning this so late, but I knew I'd forget by morning. _

_~Professor C. Merridew._

_P.S. If you are, perhaps, developing feelings for Mr. Malfoy, don't hesitate to come and talk. A good woman-to-woman conversation really helps with crushes. _

Hermione gagged. It was like this woman lived to disgust her. First pairing her up with Malfoy, then the essay, then telling her that she had to read more romances, then offering her crush advice. And she didn't even have a crush on Malfoy! She was only working with him for the sake of her grade. She was only reading the stories for the sake of her grade. It wasn't like she _actually_ wanted to read them. No, it was only for the grade.

_You just keep telling yourself that, Hermione. _A tiny nagging voice interrupted her thoughts.

I will! Because it's true!

_You know you wanted to read the story. _

I did not! I just have a great appreciation of literature.

_Romantic literature._

Shut up.

_I will if you admit it._

Fine! I wanted to read it. A little.

_I knew it! That means…_

Means what?

…

MEANS WHAT?

Hermione shook her head. She really needed to get some sleep. She gulped down a Sleeping Draught and stayed in slumber until morning.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A/N- Sorry if this chappie was a bit boring, but it was necessary to the plot line. I'll have them reading more fics next, and a couple more things mixing into the plot. You might hear more from other characters! **

**So, please review, and if you haven't already, answer my two questions: Am I a guy or a girl and how old am I? Thanks!**

**~Potato**


	6. Videos

**A/N- I'm watching HBP right now, so excuse me if the writing in this chapter's a little weird. The answers to the little guess my age thing is below**

**PS This chapter was personally my favorite to write so far, so let me know if you liked it.**

Chapter 6- Videos

Draco was sitting on his dorm bunk, contemplating the letter he had received from his (very nosy) teacher. He was sure that Hermione had probably received an identical one, besides the postscript at the end. That was what he was contemplating, and it was not a happy subject.

P.S. Draco, I realized, when I saw you read a romance with you and Hermione, that you might have a crush on her. If you do, feel free to come and talk.

Draco was repulsed by this idea. Did he look like he had a crush on Hermione? It wasn't like he was nice to her. Or trying to be nicer to her. Well, he was kind of trying to, but only because of his grades. _Only _because of his grades.

He just had to keep working on convincing himself of that.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The next day was Thursday, and all the students had a day off due to some teacher meetings. Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati were all using their free time to search the Internet. Hermione was watching in great humor as Lavender and Parvati dragged Ron onto a multitude of gossip websites, saying that he needed to see them because he had to write the essay too. Harry and Ginny, however, were in library.

"Scootch," Ginny demanded as she nudged Harry halfway off his chair with her hip. "Watcha doing?"

"Nothing, just watching some stuff for our project," Harry said, quickly exiting out of the rather… _PG-13_ music video he had been watching on his laptop.

Ginny raised a ginger eyebrow. "Uh-huh-sure. Anyway, I wanted to watch something. See, Hermione was telling me about how, because you published those books, the Muggles love us. Our characters, I mean. They write stories, create clubs and forums, dress up, and make videos about us. I wanted to, you know, see if I could find any on YouTube."

"Sure." Harry said. "But I didn't know my books were so popular."

"You're the Boy-Who-Lived. Of course you're popular," Ginny said as she clicked away. "Ah… here!"

"Potter Puppet Pals? What in the name of Merlin is that?" Harry asked as he scanned the screen. "Look at all the parodies! I look good in that one… A Very Potter Musical?"

"Forget those." Ginny said. She wasn't going to tell Harry, but she was only here to try to find some stuff about Hermione and Draco. Ever since Hermione had told her about FanFiction, the unlikely coupling had intrigued her. "Look at these! Couple videos with fanart!"

"That's my cue to leave." Harry said, moving to hop off the chair. The something on the screen caught his eye. "Wait- what's that?"

"What?" Ginny asked. She was still scrolling down the page.

"Stop- scroll up- yes, there. What's Drah- mee- oh- nee?" Harry pointed to a video with a green- clad blonde holding a bushy haired girl.

"It's pronounced _Dramione_," Ginny said. "It's a couple name. Like Bradgelina from Lavender's Muggle gossip magazines."

"What does it stand for? And why does that girl look like Hermione?" Harry asked. He was now seated again and fixated, squinting, on the screen.

"Because…" Ginny said. She was now not quite so sure how she was going to go about explaining it to Harry. "Well, because it's a Draco/Hermione video."

"A WHAT?" Harry yelled. Madam Pince shot him a death glare.

"Shush Harry! It's just Muggles having fun, it would never happen in real life."

"Yes, but still…" he gave the screen a reproachful glance.

"Here, I'll prove it to you. Let's watch it, I'll show you how ridiculous it is." Ginny clicked on the link, and a pale pink screen popped up, with the words: _Draco and Hermione Forever_ scrawled in gold cursive. Then the first picture popped up, it was an anime Draco and Hermione who were posed, about to kiss.

Harry made a gagging noise. "Now that's my official cue to leave." He stood up, and bumped straight into an incoming Hermione.

"Hey Mione. What're you doing here?" Harry said nervously, sending Ginny looks.

"I was trying to escap-" she caught sight of the running video that Ginny was frantically trying to exit out of. "What's that?"

"Nothing!" Ginny said. "Just watching some stuff for our project."

"Right." Hermione said in an obviously disbelieving tone. "Harry, can I talk to Ginny… alone?"

"Sure." Harry said, quickly running out of the library, glad to escape the tense mood. Ginny glared daggers at his retreating back.

"Don't lie to me Gin. I saw that video, and I saw the blonde hair, along with my name. What were you watching?"

"Hermione, don't get mad, I just wanted to see if-"

"What were you watching?"

"A Dramione fanart clip." She peeped.

Hermione groaned. "We even have a cute couple name?"

"Oh- so you think it's _cute_?"

"No! I mean, yes, but no!"

"I'm lost."

"Honestly, all couple names are cute."

"Nu-uh. Not Harry and me. What is it- Hinny? Garry?" Ginny frowned. "Ew."

"Beside the point, because either way, you were looking up the clips. Why?"

"Well, the whole idea intrigued me. It's you and Malfoy, it's never going to happen, but it's interesting. You can't blame the Muggles, everyone loves a good bad boy hooks up with good girl story."

"Well I don't!" Hermione huffed, and with that, stormed out of the library.

Despite her anger, though, she had to admit that she was the _slightest_ bit curious about the contents of the video that Ginny was watching.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A/N- Sorry if this chapter seemed short, but this story's taking me to random places. I honestly thought, when I first planned it out, that it was going to be much shorter and simpler. So much for that.**

**Anyway, onto the guesses:**

**JenavyMalfoy and GinnyMastraniCullen were the only two who got it completely correct. **

**I'm a girl, and I'm in 7****th**** grade. **

**In your reviews, if you want, tell me your reactions to this. I have to say, I was flattered, all of you either guessed my age right, or guessed that I was older. (BTW, if you thought I was a guy, I'm not hurt at all. I thought it was kind of funny, and I know it's hard to tell.) Thanks guys!**

**~Potato **


	7. Emails

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything but the plot and Professor Merridew. And I'm not proud of her. She seems like an awful teacher.**

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews! My goal: 100!**

Chapter 7- Emails

Professor Merridew, Hermione and Draco's current #1 person on their list of people they wanted to kill, was lecturing in the front of the class.

"Alright!" she said, clapping her hands together enthusiastically. "Today, we're going to do something a little different. Due to the house diversity we have in this class, we need some means of communication. So, we're going to make email accounts!"

The majority of the class stared at her blankly.

"Okay then," she said. "An email is an account you make online. It's like… owling someone on the Internet. You type a message, and then send it to someone else's email. So, the instructions are set up on your computer, and you may begin!"

The class set to work.

"So, I'm guessing you got the same owl I did from Merridew," Draco said.

"Yeah, I got the letter. And it sucks. And I'm over it." Hermione lied.

"No you're not. I know you don't want to read that many stories and then write on them."

"I'm trying to be mature! Something you have yet to accomplish." Hermione opened up Safari, then laughed. "_Hogmail_? Really?"

Draco, ignoring the maturity comment, leaned over. "Hogmail: Hogwarts Emailing Services."

Hermione shook her head, and then began to read.

_Hogmail is a service you can access on any computer, laptop, or web-enable handheld device. With Hogmail, you can email text, links, files, pictures, and/or videos. Another feature is HMing, when you can chat with other Hogmail users. Hogmail is not to be used during classes. To set up your Hogmail account…_

"Alright then. The directions are here, let's make one." Hermione said.

37 painstakingly complicated minutes later, both Hermione and Draco emerged victorious.

"They are so much easier to make in the Muggle world." Hermione said.

"What was with them asking you for your favorite color, food, and Quidditch team? How does that relate to emailing?"

"I don't know," Hermione said. "But at least we have it done."

Suddenly, her computer _ding_ed!

_You have one new message._

"Cool," Hermione said as she opened it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

From: StillAlive33

To: knowitall

Subject: Figuring this out…

That took so bloody long. I'm still trying to figure this thing out. It took me 4 ½ minutes just to find the "compose email" button. **** Merridew! (I love the asterisks. So useful.)

PS- How's Malfoy?

"Why is he emailing you? He sits two chairs away." Draco said.

"It's called having a friend, Malfoy. You should try it sometime." Hermione said.

"Shut up Granger. You shouldn't be talking when the only friends you _do_ have are dumber than doornails."

"Look who's talking! What about your walking, talking boulders, Crabbe and Goyle?" Hermione instantly paled when she said this. _Crabbe…_ "Oh, Malfoy, I'm sorry, I wasn't-"

"Save it Granger. I know you weren't thinking. Because who wants to think about the feelings of a Malfoy?" Draco narrowed his eyes, picked up his computer, and walked to another desk.

Hermione bit her lower lip. She always had to complicate things. Especially when they had been on the brink of possibly getting along.

To: redheadgirl21

From: knowitall

Subject: I'm an idiot

Dammit, I screwed up again. I had to open my fat mouth and mention Crabbe to Malfoy. We were this close (holds up fingers) to getting along, and I ruin it! Agg! I hate myself.

PS Yes, I forgive you for watching the videos.

To: You Sure Don't Know It All

From: My Hair is a Pyromaniac

Subject: I know you are

Nice going Mione. And you looked like you might have been getting along! … Okay, no, you didn't. But I had my hopes. But, this is where this stupid email thing comes in handy. Apologize to him tonight. Lay down the Gryffindor pride and say you're sorry. I know it'll be hard, but you have to do it- for your grade. Among other things… ~evil grin~

Just as Hermione was going to respond, the bell rang. She jumped from her seat and left the classroom, hoping to use History of Magic to come up with a way to word the most humiliating email of her life.

To: SilverEyes

From: knowitall

Subject: I'm sorry- and please read this

Listen, Malfoy, this is the most embarrassing thing I will ever type, so just savor it, okay?

I'm sorry about Crabbe, I didn't even think. I was and idiot, proving that even the brightest of us have our moments. I want us to stop arguing over the simplest things that the other says, because look where it got us so far in our project… Exactly. Nowhere.

So, giving up my pride, I say truce. Truce, so we can get along in order to finish this stupid project, and get a decent grade on it. Because I think we're both sick of the thing by now.

So, yeah. I'm sorry. I guess that's that, and I'm going to send this so I can start looking for some fics to read. I'm going to suggest that you do too.

-Hermione

Draco shook his head as he read the email. Even when she was being sentimental, she finds a way to be bossy as well.

_Well, better get reading._ Draco logged on FanFiction and began to look.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Blaise Zabini was in the gloomy Slytherin common room, typing up his Potions essay. He found it much quicker than handwriting it, but the only problem was that he needed to find something to transfigure into a printer. He was looking around when his laptop gave a little _ding_! He checked the screen, and was surprised:

_Hello!_ Ginny Weasley _would like to chat._

It was his Hogmail account. He shrugged. He didn't know, as Draco called her, the Weaselette, but if she wanted to talk, he would. He clicked the link.

Blaise Zabini _has logged on._

Ginny Weasely _has logged on._

GW- Hello Zabini.

Me- What do you want?

GW- Oh, nothing, just thought we could have a little conversation about a certain two people.

Me- Those two people being…?

GW- You _are_ slow. Hermione and Draco, duh!

Blaise looked at the screen in surprise again, then shrugged.

Me- Go on…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A/N- You know what? I'm going to be mean and leave you there! Ha! Okay, here's the problem:**

**I can't update until I have stories for Hermione and Draco to read. **

**I have 2, but I need at least 3 for each of them, so 6 total. I especially need a good Hermione one. Here are the restrictions:**

**They must be finished.**

**They cannot be rated M or have M content.**

**They must be Dramione. (That's a duh one.)**

**I can't update until I have the fics!**

**I want to thank SimonandJeanetteareBest for the fics she (or he) has let me use. I am 99% sure I'm going to use one. Thanks!**

**~Potato**


	8. Plans

Chapter 8- Plans

**GW-** Okay, first things first. You are Draco Malfoy's friend, aren't you?

**Me-** The closest thing you can get to it.

**GW-** Good enough. Okay, so Hermione and Draco are partners for the Muggle Studies crap, remember?

**Me**- Yea.

**GW**- So they found a website called FanFiction. It's where Muggles write stories about stories.

**Me-** Sounds dumb.

**GW-** Please keep all personal opinions to yourself while I am speaking. Thank you. Anyways, they found some fics about us, because Harry wrote a book. And just by coincidence, or as I like to call it, fate, they found a romance fanfic about the two of them.

**Me**- That is so unrealistic.

**GW-** My first thought exactly. But the more I thought about it, the more I saw that it could work. And you see them arguing. They are meant to be.

**Me-** And again, I question what goes on in a female's brain.

**GW-** Will you SHUT UP?

**Me-** Okay, okay.

**GW-** So, as I was saying, they are meant to be. I think that they would make a great couple, if they would just admit it. I know that they have a thing for each other, I can tell these kinds of things.

**Me-** Are you sure? This is Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.

**GW-** If I weren't the one who was begging you to help me, I would be hexing you into the next century for interrupting me so often.

**Me- **Is it your time of the month or something? 'Cause you are really moody.

**GW-** I am going to ignore that comment. Okay, so I have access to Hermione, but it takes two people to have a relationship. I need someone to nudge Draco into realizing that he belongs with her. And I think that you are the perfect one to help me.

**Me-** What do I get from it?

**GW-** Typical Slytherin. Listen, Zabini, I know who you like. Luna Lovegood is a great person. And I could possibly, you know, mention you to her every once in a while if you help me. And if you don't, well…

**Me-** You are an evil little girl.

**GW-** And proud.

**Me-** As much as I know that I'm going to regret this, I'm going to help you.

**GW-** Wise choice.

**Me**- So, what do I do first?

**GW-** Well…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione was browsing thorough the (ridiculously) long pages of Dramione fanfics. She was looking for a few specific things: First, a lot of reviews. That usually meant it was good. Second, a lot of chapters. She needed a long one so she could get a good idea of her character. And three, one that had a summary that sounded like Draco would walk away heartbroken, or, better yet, dead. Okay, this was just her personal preference, but it would be nice if it did happen.

Then, a fic caught her eye. _Courting Miss Granger. Sounds good._ Hermione thought. _As long as I'm not Mrs. Malfoy. _

Hermione clicked and began to read.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

To: SilverEyes

From: knowitall

Subject: I found…

…a fic! It's pretty good, and rather realistic. See, in this one, we didn't get together by choice. There was some stupid Malfoy Marriage Law. (Please tell me this doesn't really exist.) We were forced to get married. See, that could actually happen. Anyway, it's called _Courting Miss Granger_. I was thinking you could write about the sequel, _Sold_. Yeah, so that's it.

-Hermione

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

To: knowitall

From: SilverEyes

Subject: You're hogmail address says it all

Stop telling me what to do! You are so bossy! I don't know how Bolthead and Weaselbee stand you. I'm a Malfoy, I can find my own fics, thank you very much.

PS And yes, _Courting Miss Granger_ was good.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco was perfectly capable of finding his own fanfictions, he didn't know why Hermione had to worry so much about him. As a matter of fact, he had found a total of…one in the past 45 minutes. Okay, so he wasn't the best at controlling these Muggle contraptions, but he was getting the hang of it. He was, however, pissed at Merridew for forgetting to mention that the big red X in the corner of the screen exited out of your website. She had forgotten to mention a lot of crucial things when it came to controlling your computer.

Well, he had to admit, _Courting Miss Granger_ was a good fic. Well written, but ruined by the fact that he was married to Granger. Although, the way the author had built up the romance _was_ realistic, but- no no no _no_ NO! He was not supposed to think that!

He had, however, found a fic that looked good. It was called Burning Feeling, but he hadn't gotten to actually reading it. He bookmarked it (which took him 15 minutes to figure out) and then returned to his History of Magic paper.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Blaise scrolled up and down the his computer screen, looking for the video that the female Weasel had told him to look for. He had a bad feeling about helping her, but he had to admit, she could whip up a pretty good plan for a Gryffindor. She could've actually made it into Slytherin, if she weren't so nice to people.

_There!_ Blaise found it_. Ooo, this looks too good_, he thought. _I wish I could be there to see Draco's face._

**A/N- Ridiculously long author's note coming up:**

**Thanks for the fics you guys recommended, I have a decent idea of how I'm going to have this go. But, I still can't update until I have:**

**A good Hermione fic where she is TOTALLY IN CHARACTER!**

**And a good Hogwarts fic. I think I'll use Eight and Eighth, but I'm not quite sure. **

**READ THIS:**

**I'm not going to be able to update for a while, possibly not until Friday, maybe Saturday. I guess my teachers think it's funny to all give us projects that are due on the same day. Yet I'm not laughing. Sorry, people, but school comes first. (Unfortunately.) Thanks! And review!**

**~Potato**


	9. Burning

**A/N- Longer chapter here. I didn't proof it as well as usual though, so sorry if it doesn't flow as well. I don't have time, and I felt as if I owed you guys a chapter.**

**Disclaimer- Don't own.**

Chapter 9- Burning

Ginny breathed in, then out. Blaise was right- she was Slytherin material. Straightening her school skirt, and going over her lines one more time in her head, she walked into the Gryffindor common room. The fire was the only light in the room, and Ron was alone, bent intently over a long scroll of parchment. She walked up to him and sat down on a plushy couch.

"Hey bro," she greeted.

"What, Ginny?"

"Just wanted to… talk."

"About what? I'm trying to write about how Mugglywump the third advised agains-"

"Look, I know you like Hermione." Ginny interrupted.

Ron dropped his quill. "Wha-what?"

"Ron, I'm a girl. Only guys are oblivious to stuff like that."

Ron looked indignant. "I do not like her! At least not like… _that_."

"Yes you do."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Okay, maybe a little."

"Do t- ha!" Ginny exclaimed. "Knew it!"

Ron blushed. "It's just a little, Ginny. I'm not, like, in love with her or anything."

Ginny ignored him. "You should ask her out."

"What?"

"Ask her out, Ron. It's been awhile since Hermione dated someone, and she might even like you. You should ask her."

Ron's eyes narrowed. "Gin, you're good at acting, but not that good. I'm your brother. You're up to something."

Ginny threw up her hands in what she hoped seemed like exasperation. "Fine! Don't then!" She began to walk up to the girl's dorms when Ron called from behind.

"Wait!"

She stopped. "Yes?" she said, not bothering to turn around.

"You say she might like me?"

"Might."

There was a pause.

"I'll think about it." Ron said reluctantly.

Ginny smiled deviously to herself. Her plan was off to a perfect start.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco was cursing himself silently as she walked to Muggle Studies. He'd lost his laptop, and he was sure Blaise had taken it. _Dammit! _He thought. _Hermione's going to murder me._ And he had just finished that fic, too- Burning Feeling. Talk about your over-exaggeration. He, Draco Malfoy, would never feel like that towards Hermione. She could date whomever she wanted. It wouldn't bother him.

He was almost at the classroom when he heard giggling from another corridor. Giggling that sounded just like Hermione… yet too girly to be her at all. Against his better judgment, he darted across the hall and up a couple stairs, where he could clearly see the corridor.

And there, surely enough, was Hermione, trademark bushy mane bouncy as she walked. But… she was walking with… was that _Weasley_? And she was giggling at something _he_ said? And- wait… were they _holding hands_?

Draco gaped. It _was_ them! Were they dating or something? Hermione couldn't be dating him! She deserved better. She deserved… He stopped. He had felt something. What was that? There it was again! Like a hot pang deep in his stomach. A burning pang. Like fire. It was almost…

A Burning Feeling.

_No no no no no!_ Draco screamed at himself. _No burning! Grab some water, douse it out! You don't feel like… _that_ towards Hermione! She can date whomever she wants, hold hands with whomever she wants, giggle with whomever she wants, and you- don't-care. _

Another giggle echoed through the corridor, this time followed by a deep chuckle. And there it was again, another slash of fire in his chest.

Draco mentally slapped himself. He had to get out of here before he fried his insides. Sneaking as quietly as he could, he ran down the stairs and slipped into the Muggle Studies classroom. A moment later, Hermione and Ron entered, faces flushed and smiling. Ron let go of Hermione's hand, and she walked over to Draco.

"Morning!" she said brightly as she set her laptop down and pressed the on button.

"Someone get up on the right side of the bed?"

"Yeah, well, I was just-"

"-hitting it up with the Weasel?" Draco finished for her.

"No!" Hermione said, indignant.

"Oh, come off it. You're dating now, aren't you?"

"We are not-"

Draco couldn't help himself, a large wave of relief came over him when she said this.

"-we were just talking. And why do you care, anyway?"

"I don't! It just seemed like you two were all… coupley."

"So what if we were? You shouldn't have an opinion!"

"I-"

"Good morning class!" Professor Merridew entered the classroom, cutting off their conversation. "Well, today is going to be fairly simple, as it is going to be all about discussion. You and your partner will discuss your essay and how you are going to go about writing it. Alright, and, go!"

The class all turned their heads to the side and began talking to their friends. Hermione gave Draco a disgusted look. "We are not coupley. We are not dating. We are just friends. And you shouldn't care!"

"Control freak."

"Whatever."

"Well, to change the subject, I finally finished a fic."

Hermione couldn't hide it, she actually beamed. "Really? How long?"

"A one-shot."

Her previously excited face fell. "You are insufferable."

"Hey! At least I'm getting somewhere."

"Sure you are… what was it called?"

"'Burning Feeling.'"

Hermione turned away from him and typed the title in the Google search bar.

"Hey, wait, there's no need to read it!" Draco rushed, pushing her hand away from the mouse.

"Why? Embarrassed?" Hermione pushed her hand back and clicked on the link.

"No, I-"

But it was too late. She was already skimming through the text. Suddenly, her face broke out in an evil grin. "Well, doesn't this sound familiar?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Then let me break it down for you. Well, here I'm dating Ron. You see that. You feel jealous. You have a 'burning feeling'. You like me. It sounds oddly familiar, no?" Hermione raised a taunting eyebrow.

"Are you suggesting I _like_ you?"

"Ye- No! Wait… " She scrunched up her nose in thought. "_Do_ you?"

"No!" Draco said a little too quickly.

"I don't like where this conversation is going, so I'm ending it. Tell you what, I'm going on Hogmail, you just start reading 'Sold', okay?"

Draco looked slightly sheepish. "I don't have my laptop."

Hermione sighed. "Go borrow one, then. Doesn't Merridew have extras?"

Draco looked disgusted, but had to oblige. "Fine." He stalked off to ask his professor.

Hermione turned to her computer and logged on.

**Contacts Currently Logged On:**

Redheadgirl21 [Ginny Weasley]

Stillalive33 [Harry Potter]

Weaselbeeme [Ron Weasley]

ItalianPrince [Blaise Zabini]

Dontyouluvmynails24 [Parvati Patil]

Hermione scanned the list and decided to invite Ginny to chat. To her surprise, Ginny declined, as she was apparently chatting with Blaise Zabini.

_What's going on between them? _

Hermione decided to forget about it, and invited Harry to chat, who then invited her to a conversation that he and Ron were having. Hermione accepted.

HP- Hey Mione.

Me- 'Sup. Hey Ron, you'll never guess what Malfoy thought.

RW- He actually thinks?

HP- Ha ha.

Me- Ignoring that. Yeah, he thought that we were dating!

RW- He… he did?

Me- Yeah, isn't that ridiculous?

RW- Guess so.

HP- Weird. Anyway, wanna hear what happened yesterday in Potions?

Me- What?

HP- Well, Snape was going all torture on Neville again, and Padma was tired of it because she was his partner, so…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

BZ- What do you want, Weasley?

Me- Hey, if we're working together, you're calling me by my given name.

BZ- WHAT Ginny?

Me- Okay, okay. I just wanted to know how the plan was going.

BZ- ~Puts on best military face~ All systems go, captain.

Me- Good. So you found the video?

BZ- Oh, God, I don't know what you had in mind with that, but I just wish I could see Draco's face.

Me- I know! It was just another nudge to make him admit his feelings for her. The first step is admitting it to yourself. And he's almost there.

BZ- Uh…

Me- I don't expect you to understand. You are a guy. And a Slytherin, at that.

BZ- I'll have you know-

Me- …that Slytherins are better than we measly Gryffindors any day?

BZ- Pretty much. Guess you have my lines covered.

Me- You know it.

BZ- So, just wondering, but what was with your whole idea of hooking your brother and Hermione up? I thought we were getting Draco and Hermione together.

Me- Jealousy. It'll make Draco jealous.

BZ- Oooooh…

Me- Yup.

BZ- Well, not that I'm doubting you, 'cause you have this all planned creepily well, but it seems as if you only have Draco admitting his love so far. To quote you, "it takes two to have a relationship."

Me- Oh, we'll get to Hermione soon enough. Don't worry, my pretty.

BZ- Okay, I won't. Gtg then. Merridew's sending glares.

Me- Bye.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N- Sorry for no update in so long! I hope you liked this chapter, because I think it was a length record for this fic. I'm working on that. Thanks! XD **


	10. Granger Danger

**A/N- There are AVPM references in here that you MIGHT NOT GET if you haven't seen the musical. (AVPM is "A Very Potter Musical". It is nearly 3 hours long, and on YouTube. I encourage you to watch it, as it is HILARIOUS! But if you don't have time, just watch Act 1, Scene 11. Then you will get this chapter. GO WATCH IT NOW!)**

**Song lyrics are in italics.**

**Disclaimer- I still don't own it. Or a Very Potter Musical. Or anything else I referenced. And I tried by best to paraphrase the reviews I used. Thanks! :) **

Chapter 10- Granger Danger

Draco ran his hand through his silky blonde hair one more time before sighing. These fanfics were seriously getting on his nerves. The more he read, the more he seemed to look at Hermione in… _different _ways.

He was about to go to bed early when a shimmering piece of metal beneath his sheets caught his eye. Peeling the blanket back, he revealed his laptop.

"Blaise did take it," he murmured to himself. "But why?"

Slowly, he opened up the screen and ran his finger over the mousepad, bringing the screen to life.

_What was this?_

It was a video, on that website called YouTube. The one Potter and Weasley were doing their essay on. Draco was prepared to exit out when he saw his name in the information bar. Why were the Muggles making clips about him?

"_While at the Yule Ball, Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy find themselves…"_ Then it ended. Curious, Draco tried to read more, but he didn't know where to press.

"Damn Muggle creations…" he muttered to himself. He looked at the intro picture. It was a person in a blonde wig, mouth open wide as if they were singing. It was a girl, obviously, but she was dressed up as a man. Perhaps it was a theatre production. Then he looked up at the title of the video: _Granger Danger_.

_Granger Danger? _

_Now this is something I've got to see… What's the worst Hermione could do? Death by books? _Draco thought. Against his better will, he clicked the play button.

And instantly, a song blared on. Draco quickly thanked the fact that the dorms were empty.

The clip showed a stage with people in fancy clothes. It was, apparently, a re-creation of the Yule Ball. It seemed as if the person had cut this clip from a larger video.

Piano music was playing, and suddenly, the crowd of people separated, revealing a girl with tamed bushy brown hair in a white strapless gown. That must be Hermione.

The camera panned out to focus on a tall redhead, who Draco assumed to be Ron. Then, out of nowhere, he broke out in song:

_Here I am, face-to-face, with a situation I never _

_Thought I'd ever see, it's strange_

_How a dress can take a mess, and make her nothing less than- beautiful to me._

_It seems like my eyes have been transfigured, something deep inside has changed._

_They've been open wide but hold that trigger…_

_This could mean…_

_DANGER!_

_I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love_

_I think I'm_

_Falling in love, falling in love, falling in love_

_With Hermione Granger._

Draco had to pause the video. _What the bloody hell was this? What did the Muggles _do _when they were bored? _He had to admit it though- he was curious to see what was next. Hesitantly, as though he was scared of it, he clicked the play button.

The camera panned out again, then focused on the girl that Draco had seen before. She was much shorter than Ron, and was wearing a blonde wig and earrings. Who was this supposed to be- Luna?

Then she started to sing.

_What? What the hell is this? You expect me to sing about her? I don't care about her! _

Draco, out of sheer surprise and wonderment, had to pause it again. The girl had a fake English accent, and obviously was playing a guy. So it wasn't Luna. Then who could it be? _Platinum blonde hair, English accent, guy… wait. This wasn't… _was_ it? _

Draco gulped, then pressed play again.

_It's just a little make-up… Draco wake up! _

Draco nearly dropped the computer. _So it is me!_ This was just too weird.

_I'm mistaken… She is the HOTTEST girl I've ever seen now._

No she wasn't! Hermione wasn't hot! She was the farthest thing from hot! She was the one who made other girls seem hot in comparison. Although, he couldn't blame play-Draco from thinking that play-Hermione was hot. _She_ was hot. Real Hermione was… actually, a lot like play-Hermione. Minus the hot, though! Yes, minus the hot…

_Because she's like a girl I've never seen, don't know why, I could ever be so mean…_

Okay, if there was one part of this song that was close to correct, it was this part. Draco did sometimes regret his mean attitude. But only sometimes. After all, he had a rep to uphold. But sometimes, when he worked with Hermione, he wondered why he had hated her so much in the first place. But he would never admit it to her.

_This could mean…._

_DANGER!_

_I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love,_

_I could be_

_Falling in love, falling in love, falling in love,_

_With Hermione Granger_

This is when Draco exited the video and just gaped. _Falling in love? What was this? He would never fall in love with her_. Unfortunately, though, that damn song was catchy.

_Falling in love, falling in love, falling in l- SHUT UP! _

Draco shook his head. What was this- a set-up by Blaise? Feeling weak and light-headed, he decided that an early to-bed was a good idea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione was about to go to bed when she saw her laptop by her desk.

What's it doing there? I could've sworn I left it in my bag.

Frowning, Hermione walked up to it and ran her finger over the mousepad, waking the screen up.

Safari was opened up to FanFiction, on a review page. A review page for a Harry Potter fic. A Harry Potter fic with her in it. A fic with her in it that also happened to include Draco. A fic with her and Draco that happened to be a romance. A Dramione fic that also happened to be the one that she was currently reading.

Ginny.

Despite her anger towards her best friend, she had to admit that she was curious to read the reviews for _"Courting Miss Granger"._ It was a well-written fic, but she wanted to know what the Muggles thought.

The first page was filled up with reviews by the same person, reviewing nearly each chapter in order.

"_When does Draco realize he's in love with Hermione? He's in denial!"_

"_Sooo cute!"_

"_Really love it!" _

"_Nice plot."_

"_OMG THIS STORY IS AWESOME!"_

Hermione nearly puked. What was wrong with these people?

**A/N- Hi! Review!**


	11. White Flags

A/N- Sorry for the slow update! I was getting to the good part of my other story, and wanted to finish that up first. But here it is: quite a long (and rather fluffy) chapter just for you!

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, or ANY of the fanfics I have made/will make reference to.

Chapter 11- White Flags

Hermione was about to exit out of the review page for "Courting Miss Granger" when a certain redhead walked into the dorm.

"Hey Mione." She sang innocently.

Hermione stood up and spun on her heel. "Don't give me that 'I'm-innocent-and-up-to-nothing' tone Ginevra Weasley!"

"What?" Ginny threw up her hands. "Search me!"

"Oh, shut up. You know what I'm talking about- you left the computer window open to the reviews for the story I was reading!" Hermione seethed.

"So?" Ginny lowered her hands. "I just wanted you to see them."

"You know very well that I… that I…" Hermione faltered.

Ginny smirked. "That you what? Are falling for Malfoy?"

"_Excuse_ me?"

"Oh, come off it Hermione! We all know you do!"

"I do not!"

"Yes you do!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Prove it!"

"And how do I very well do that?"

"I don't know- just prove it!" Ginny internally smiled. Her plan was going perfectly.

"Fine then! I will!" Hermione stormed out of the dorm in a fit of blind rage. She walked into the common room, where Ron, Harry, and a couple of first years were doing homework. She ran up to Ron and leaned over. "See this Ginny?"

Ginny's eyes widened. _Is she about to do what I think she is… _

Luckily, she didn't. Ginny was afraid Hermione was going to kiss him, but the remembered that Hermione was much more rational than that.

Instead, she spoke. "Ronald Weasley, will you go out with me?" she declared.

Ron looked up from his parchment, face bewildered. "What?"

"You heard me!"

"Uh… sure?"

Harry looked on in complete amazement and disbelief. He mouthed to Ginny: "What is going on?"

Ginny couldn't answer, as Hermione was sending her a victorious sneer. Then she almost burst out in laughter as Hermione's face turned to a frightened expression when she realized what she had just done. She walked up to Ginny.

"Did I… did I just…"

Ginny grinned. "You did."

"Oh God…" Hermione didn't dare look back at Ron, instead, she ran up to her bed and decided to go to sleep early. Curse her fiery temper when it came to proving her point.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was late, and Draco was studying with Blaise for their upcoming Charms class.

"So when you do the Emotion Transferring spell, you have to circle the wand counterclockwise while-"

"Blaise?" Draco interrupted.

He looked up from his textbook. "Yeah, mate?"

"You were the one who took my laptop the other day, weren't you?"

Blaise's eyes widened. Despite the fact he was a Slytherin, if there was one thing he was bad at doing, it was lying. "I, er… yeah," he admitted.

"And were you the one who left it open to that video window, weren't you?"

"Yeah." He mumbled.

"May I inquire why?"

"I, er, well…" Blaise stuttered. Weasley hadn't told him what to do if Draco suspected them.

"You're up to something, aren't you?"

"No I'm not!" Blaise said, a little too hurriedly.

"What is it, Blaise?"

"Nothing! I just was looking up some videos on the Muggle website, and I left that one open by accident."

"Accident, my ar-"

"Fine! I wanted you to see the video!"

"But _why_, Blaise? Normal people don't try to show their friends clips of a play in which they are singing about falling in love with the enemy!"

Blaise blinked. "I… thought you guys make a cute couple!" he improvised.

Draco stared. "Mate… are you okay?"

"Yes! A guy can think those sorts of things sometimes!"

"No they can't. Stop lying to me Blaise."

Blaise bit his lower lip and twiddled with his quill. He looked everywhere but at Draco's eyes, which were glaring straight at him.

"Alright! Fine! Ginny Weasley set me up to it!" he admitted.

Draco frowned in bewilderment. "The Weaselette?"

"Yes."

"Uh… why?"

"Because she thinks you make a cute couple. She's trying to set you up."

"Oookay then. Well, it's not working." Draco lied. Who am I kidding? _Of course it was._

"I dunno mate. It looked like it was."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Oh, you know. Extra little glances in the hallway, dazing off every once in a while."

"Blaise, only girls notice those things."

"Ha! So you're not denying that you have been thinking about her!"

"I shall confirm nor deny anything! Now I'm going upstairs. I need to think of a way to get back at the she-Weasel."

Blaise shook his head. Ginny was going to kill him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The next day was a Tuesday, no Muggle Studies. Hermione was in Potions class, partnered up with Ginny, and making a Forgetmenot Draught.

"Ginny, I thought about it, and I understand now. Everything you've been doing. Talking with Blaise on Hogmail, setting me up with Ron, leaving the reviews out on my laptop. I get what you're doing." Hermione said. She put on a fake sweet smile as she chopped up her mealworm furiously.

"And what would that be, Hermione?" Ginny was confident that Hermione had the wrong idea- after all, what would setting her up with Ron have to do with trying to hook her up with Malfoy?

"You're trying to set me up with Draco." Hermione said simply as she dumped the mealworm into the cauldron.

Ginny quickly hid her surprise at the fact Hermione had figured it out. "Hermione, what are you talking about?"

"They don't call me the brightest witch of our age for nothing!"

Ginny grabbed their spoon and began to stir the potion. "Why would I set you up with Malfoy?"

Hermione put her hands on her hips. "Let me give you all the reasons: A. Um, hello, all the different things you've been doing add up to it."

"How does me setting you up with Ron add up to it?"

"Because you're trying to make Draco jealous! And let me tell you, it worked!" Hermione remembered Draco's little jealous fit after he had seen her and Ron in the corridor.

"By the way, I was just wondering- how are you going to deal with the fact you are now dating Ron?" Ginny asked innocently.

"I'm trying to figure out a way to end it, but- hey! Stop trying to change the subject!" Hermione accused as she measured out mandrake juice. "B. You think we make a good couple."

"I do not!" Ginny grabbed the juice and slowly poured it in.

"Don't lie! Remember the 'Dramione' fan art videos I caught you watching!"

"Alright, fine, you two look good together. But it doesn't mean I'd set you up!"

"Which brings me to C- you acted much too calm when I accused you of setting me and Draco up. Normal Ginny would have had a fit, telling me that that was 'disgusting' and 'you guys would make an awful couple'. But you were so calm." Hermione said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"You sound like Sherlock Holmes or something."

"Ginny, stop averting the subject and admit you've been up to it!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Okay. Fine. I've been trying to set you up with Malfoy."

"Ha! I knew it!"

"Knew what Miss Granger?" Professor Snape drawled as he appeared behind them. "Knew, perhaps, that if you don't place those porcupine quills in that potion in the next four seconds, this room will be filled with toxic fumes?"

"Of course, Professor." Hermione bowed her head and quickly dropped the quills into the cauldron.

Ginny eyed Professor Snape's retreating back. "Hermione, just hear me out- you and Draco make a good couple."

"We hate each other, Ginny."

"Ah, but to quote someone I have yet to identify: 'There is a fine line between hate and love'." Ginny said. "Besides- ever since that Muggle studies project started, the two of you have been getting along much better."

Hermione sighed. "I'm done arguing with you. I just can't believe you did all of this. And look where it landed me- I'm upset with you and in a relationship I never wanted to be in."

"Hermione, I'm sorry." Ginny admitted.

"Sorry doesn't change anything!" Hermione said in a huff. Just then, the bell rang. Hermione swiftly bottled up a portion of their potion and left the class.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione plopped her laptop on her knees and logged onto her Hogmail account. There were two new messages: one from Ginny, the other from Ron. She opened the one from Ginny first.

To: Forgive and Forget

From: Please

Subject: See above.

Hermione, I'm sorry. I said that already. So will you forgive me now? I hate not talking to you- you're one of my closest friends. Please.

-Ginny

To: Hermione

From: Ron

Subject: Meet me

Hey Mione- since we're, er, dating now, d'ya want to meet me at Hogsmeade next week?

-Ron.

Hermione shook her head. Typical Ron didn't even know how to ask a girl out right. She needed to break up with him soon- it was a stupid mistake of hers to ask him to be her boyfriend. She wasn't even thinking right at the time!

She supposed she would forgive Ginny. Enough is enough, as long as she was done plotting for now.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Blaise was scared. He was going to have to tell Ginny that Draco found out about their little 'scheme', and he knew her reaction wouldn't be pretty. With the air of one who has lost a battle, he logged onto Hogmail.

He was surprised to see that Ginny had already sent him an email. The subject read: 'Wave your white flag'. Curiously, he opened it.

It's over, Zabini. At least, for me it is. Hermione found out, I have lost. Your part of the deal will be withheld, however, so meet Luna at the far side of the lake next Saturday. Hope you have a nice time.

-Ginny

Blaise frowned. She seemed so put down. But at least now he wouldn't have to be hexed into the next century due to the fact Draco found out!

-.-.-.-

To: redhead

From: italianman

Subject: Waving mine right back

You'll be glad to know that you aren't alone. Draco found out too… I guess they just weren't meant to be. Or we could just let them find out on their own.

-Blaise

PS Thanks for the date!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After reading both Ginny and Ron's emails, Hermione sent out two of her own: one back to Ginny, and one to Draco.

-.-.-.-

To: Redhead

From: knowitall

Subject: See above

All right. I forgive you. Just no more conniving, okay?

-.-.-.-

To: SilverEyes

From: knowitall

Subject: Last fanfic

I found my last fanfic to read. It's called 'Eight and Eighth'. By the same person who wrote 'Courting Miss Granger' and 'Sold'. You can use it too, if you need one more.

-Hermione.

-.-.-.-

And with that, Hermione closed her laptop. The last two days had been quite… eventful, and she was ready to go to sleep. Sleep seemed like the only place she could go to escape what her life had now become- and all because of FanFiction.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N- Okay, I'm so sorry for how fluffy and boring that was to read. It was painful for me to write, but I had to, it contains important plot stuff in order for this story to advance.

So, I have the rest of the fic planned out now! Yay! The next 2? chapters might be kind of boring, but I recently wrote my closing chapter (not the last one, the closing one) and I am so excited to see what you guys say! It's… weird. And not just because I wrote it when I was bored in science class yesterday!

NOW REVIEW! Please!

-Potato


	12. They Lied!

Disclaimer- Me no own.

A/N- I want to thank Marmalade Fever SO MUCH for 'hereby granting me' permission to use her stories. :) I'm so sorry I forgot to ask earlier. (She or he is the author of three of the fics I referenced in here.) Thanks! And thanks to my reviewers! You're reviews have really been helping me, I'm going through a hard time right now, and they're like little rays of sunshine! (I sound sappy.) Keep them coming! Thanks!

Chapter 12- They Lied!

Hermione stalked into Muggle Studies the next day, in a very bad mood. Ron had insisted that they walk hand-in-hand, and that she giggle a lot, to make them seem like a real couple. Hermione, however, knew that he only wanted to make it clear to Lavender that he wasn't interested, because she had been clingy since they were made partners for the project.

So here she was, under Ron's rather sweaty arm, grumbling as she walked into Muggle Studies. Her expression turned to one of humor, however, as she saw Draco's reaction to her entrance. She flounced to her seat and sat down.

Draco gaped. "Are you dating Weasley?"

"Why, yes, I am." She said lightly. Ginny was right- he was jealous.

"Since when?"

"Since… two days ago?" It was more of a question than an answer.

"But… but…" he spluttered.

"Did you do something different with your hair?" Hermione interrupted.

Draco looked confused at her sudden attempt to change the subject. "Well, yeah." It was no longer slicked back, but instead, the blonde tendrils were hanging slightly above his eyes.

Hermione thought about it for a moment. She had to admit, it looked much better on him. "Why?"

Draco looked uncomfortable at this. "Well… er… in every fanfic I read, I always wear my hair like this. And you like it better."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Oh? So you changed your hairstyle to please me?"

"No!" _Yes!_ Screamed a little voice in his mind. "I personally think it's an improvement as well."

"Well, so do I."

Hermione and Draco sat, staring, having quite the awkward moment. They were both relieved when Professor Merridew walked into the room.

"Good morning class!" she smiled warmly. "Today's class is going to be very short- I have scheduled in 10 minutes for us. This is because Professor Snape has requested double potions for you all today. So I'm just going to hand out these fliers that Professor McGonagall has provided me with, and make a little announcement about your essays."

Hermione gave a sigh of relief- she didn't want to spend one more moment in this class with Draco. Professor Merridew walked by and slapped a flier on her desk. She turned it over, and groaned at the picture. Draco looked at his, and followed suit:

_Hogwart's First Annual Winter Dance_

Open to all students 4th year and up.

Hosted by our sixth years.

Saturday night, from 6 until dawn.

Music, food, and karaoke.

All 6th-7th years must attend.

Formal dress- no exceptions.

"Oh, this is too cliché." Hermione groaned as she rested her forehead on her desk.

Draco looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Our lives are reenacting the typical Dramione fanfiction moment! You know: I date Ron unwillingly, you feel jealous; you wear your hair down, I think it looks good; there's a Hogwarts dance, we end up going together! It's all too cliché!" Hermione huffed.

Draco's mouth was slightly open. "Did I just hear you say that you are dating Ron _unwillingly_, that I'm _jealous_ about it, that you think my new hairstyle looks _good_, and… I think you just asked me to the dance."

"What?" Hermione exclaimed. "I did not!"

"You said that there's a Hogwarts dance, and we end up going together."

"I said that's what always happens in the fics- not that we have to go!"

Draco made one of those 'psh' noises. "Oh good, because, you know, I wouldn't go with you even if you _wanted_ to, because that would be ridiculous!"

"Yeah…"

Professor Merridew finished with the fliers and made her way back up to the front of the class. "So, now that we're done with that, I need to make an announcement concerning your essays. I think that you all have done plenty of research, and discussion, so those will be due… next class, okay?"

The class gaped. That was Friday, and today was Wednesday- was she insane?

"It will have to be at least a page and a half long, not including your partner's half, if you are doing a joined essay, okay? Okay. You are dismissed."

Hermione and Draco filed along with the rest of the class, out of the room, and solemnly towards Potions.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hermioneeeee!" Ginny squealed as she leapt towards the recently mentioned, knocking over her inkwell. "Oops. Sorry." A quick spell cleaned the mess.

Hermione gave an exasperated sigh as she shuffled her parchment. "What is it, Ginny?"

"The dance, of course! We are going to have so much fun, picking out a dress for you and all."

"Since when are you into that kind of thing, Ginny?"

"Since we get to make you look beautiful! You're always looking so… plain in your uniform. This is your chance to shine!"

Hermione looked slightly hurt. "As long as it doesn't involve… her." She groaned as one half of the Patil twins hurled herself towards Hermione in the same manner that Ginny had. "Hermioneeeeeee!"

"Yes, Parvati?"

Parvati scanned her figure. "I am so excited for the dance, we are going to have so much fun with you! Tame that bushy hair, find you some nice shoes, hm… a nice, simple red dress might look good on you."

Ginny stood in the same position as Parvati, one hand on her hip. "I was thinking a light pastel."

"Ooo! Maybe…"

"If you'll excuse me, I'd like to stop being your barbie doll, and possibly get some homework done."

The two huffed. "Fine. But Friday is a girl's night out!" Parvati called as they ran up to the girl's bunks, presumably to discuss how else they could girlify Hermione.

Hermione sighed, and pulled her laptop out of her bag. She needed to email Draco and see if he was available to work on their essays on Thursday.

-.-.-.-.

To: Silvereyes

From: knowitall

Subject: Essay

Can we meet on Thursday? Hogsmeade perhaps, maybe the library? We need to write our essays.

-.-.-.-.

To: knowitall

From: Silvereyes

Subject: Essay

Am I mistaken, or did you just ask me out on a date. :o (Blaise taught me emoticons.) Well, yes, Granger, I am available on Thursday. Hogsmeade would be nice, then we could actually talk without Madam Pince's glares. See you then.

-.-.-.-.

Hermione grinned at his response. Typical Draco.

"Hey Hermione. What's so funny?" Hermione looked up. It was Harry.

"Oh, nothing." She said as she snapped her laptop shut. "What's up Harry?"

"I wanted to talk to you about some things." Hermione flinched inside. She knew what was coming.

"What kind of things?"

"Ron."

"Oh."

"It's just that… I don't get the feeling that you truly like him, Hermione."

She sighed. "I don't."

Harry's jaw dropped slightly. "Well, I wasn't expecting for you to admit it so quickly…"

"It's just that… I don't like him _that_ way. Just as a friend." Hermione explained. "The only reason I asked him out was because Ginny-"

"-accused you of loving Draco?" Harry finished for her.

"Yes!" Hermione didn't even bother to ponder how he knew this.

"Well, you can't blame her." Harry said with a wave of his hand.

Hermione put her hands on her hips. "And what exactly is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Harry shook his head. "The two of you are in such denial. I hate to say this, seeing as it's Malfoy, but it's completely obvious that you two were meant to be!"

"Why does everyone keep telling me that?" Hermione practically shrieked.

Harry stood and stuffed his hands in his pockets with a shrug. "Because it's true." And with that, he left.

"Arrgh!" Hermione threw her head into her hands and gripped her unruly locks. She moaned. "They're so right."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Blaise logged on to Hogmail, and grinned mischeviously when he saw the little green checkmark next to Ginny's name. Good.

BZ- You there?

GW- No.

BZ- Great. Listen, Ginny, about the dance

GW- Too late! Harry already asked me!

BZ- Nooo! I wasn't going to ask you… ew.

GW- Thanks. You really know how to make a person feel good about themselves. Luna's a lucky girl. (Note my sarcastic tone.)

BZ- Anywaaaay, I know we swore off the whole conniving and snooping thing, but let's face it- I'm a Slytherin. We're not exactly… how do I put this?… _trustworthy. _

GW- And despite my Gryffindor pride, I cannot lie- I lie all the time!

BZ- That was a self-contradicting statement.

GW- I know. But you were saying…?

BZ- Oh! Well, when I saw the flier for the dance on Saturday, I got this little idea…

GW- Whoa, whoa, whoa. I thought I was the one who came up with the plans in this operation.

BZ- Well, that was a past operation. This is the start of a whole new one.

GW- I like where you're going. Continue.

BZ- Well…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N- You guys are going to think I'm so dumb- I almost forgot about how Draco and Hermione have to actually write their essay in the end! *Goes to journal filled with outlines and scribbles furiously* Heh heh. Well, that lengthened the story considerably. :)

Oooo! I was about to fall asleep last night when I came up with a great idea for the laaaast chapter. I hope you're going to enjoy them, but there will be… two more chapters until then. So… about five more chapters? I think…

NOW REVIEW! IF YOU WANT THOSE CHAPPIES! (I love that word:) )


	13. Awkward Conversations Again

**Disclaimer- Guess what? I still don't own anything. And to specify this chapter, I don't own any stories by Marmalade Fever, luckei1, SimonandJeanetteAreBest, or californiagirl1426. I don't own the laptops I used, or Microsoft Word, or Harry Potter. Although I wish SO BAD I owned Draco and Hermione. Then they could be a canon couple… *****wistful expression***** **

**To reply to reviewers: **

**Marmalade Fever- Yes, this is 7****th**** year. Sorry for not clarifying that earlier! They returned after the war. (By the way, I was so excited when you reviewed… I LOVE your stories… I was honored!) **

**Stephhe- I totally forgot about Snape! Let's just pretend he didn't die… :) **

**Silverforest11- I couldn't help but address this review. Thanks for your support! Um, I am totally honored to be the author of your first Harry Potter fic. Welcome to the Harry Potter fandom! **

Onto chapter we now go!

Chapter 13- Awkward Conversations… Again

Hermione bit the end of the quill impatiently as she stared at the door of the café. Every time it opened, she'd get excited, only to have her face fall when she realized it wasn't Draco.

She checked her watch. 4:31. He was supposed to be here twenty-one minutes ago!

The café was small, and cozy, the perfect place to meet up when it was snowing outside, and you had to write an essay with your enemy that you _might_ be falling in love with.

Might.

Just then, the door opened again, letting a few snowflakes twirl in. Hermione looked up, eyes recognizing the shock of platinum blonde hair. She waved her hand, alerting Draco to where she was, and he sauntered over.

"You're late." She said.

Draco opened his bag and took out his laptop. "What a great way to greet me, Hermione."

"You were supposed to be here twenty-one minutes ago!"

He flashed her a smile. "But at least I'm fashionably late."

Hermione glared. "Cheesy."

He sighed. "Listen, I had to spend a painful fifteen minutes trying to escape Pansy's clutches! She wanted to spend 'a romantic evening' with me tonight. The only way I could make her leave was by promising to go to the dance with her." He made a disgusted face.

"You are?" Hermione gave an equally disgusted face.

"Unfortunately," Draco clicked a couple times. "Okay, are we going to get writing or what?"

"Oh, yeah," Hermione opened her laptop and brought up Microsoft Word, along with the fics she was reading. "So, how are we going to do this?"

Draco chuckled at her ready quill and crisp, clean parchment. "I was thinking we could play it by ear. Or just wing it."

"We are not going to 'wing it'." Hermione said. "I was thinking that we could start with a basic overall character analysis of ourselves from all the stories. Then we could have about a page for each story, diagramming out the similarities and differences between real us and story us. Then, if we have the time, we could compare how realistic the events of the story were, and possibly the writing skill of the author." She took a deep breath and finished with a smile. "Okay?"

Draco tried his best to seem as little taken back as he could. "Okay. Let's get started."

Hermione gaped. "You mean you took that all in?"

He smirked. "No." Then he pointed to her parchment. "But I'm not stupid. I know your quill did." He snatched the paper before Hermione could stop him.

"Fine." She glared. "Take it. I don't need it anyway."

The next seven minutes passed in silence.

"Hermione, why did we meet up just to work alone?" Draco looked up from his screen.

"We didn't."

"Then why aren't we talking?"

"It takes two to have a conversation."

"And you aren't upholding your half!"

"Neither are you, Draco."

"Then let's talk."

"We are, aren't we?"

"You know what I mean."

"Fine." Hermione looked up from her screen as well. "So far, I have one paragraph done. I covered the basic overview of my character in the four fics I chose."

"Four?" Draco scrunched up his nose, something he did often when he thought. Hermione thought, for a moment, that it was cute. "I thought you only chose three."

"Oh! I found my last one. It's called 'Opposites Attract: Draco and Hermione'."

"Really?" Draco couldn't deny it, he was curious. "What's it about?"

"Well, it's a one-shot, and it basically lists the different traits between the two of us, then compares them." Hermione turned her screen. "Here- read it."

He had gotten through the first couple lines when he looked up to complain. "It makes me sound worse than you!"

Hermione giggled. "That's why I like it."

Draco gave a fake glare, then continued to read. "Great! We even get married at the end of this one!"

"Yeah… talk about your sad ending."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I'm married to _you_."

Draco gave a sarcastic smile. "Ah- I think the correct way to put it would be that _I'm _married to _you_."

"Shut up."

"No. So, what did you write as far as comparing it?"

Hermione bit her lower lip. Draco thought, for a moment, that it was cute. "Well… it's not quite good."

"Come on. You're Hermione! Of course it's going to be good." Draco said.

"Wait a second. When did you start calling me Hermione?"

Draco blushed. "I don't know. But don't you call me Draco?"

"No!"

"Yes you do. I've heard it before."

"We should stop having this conversation now."

"Why?"

"Because! It's so… cliché. Again. For all you know, there could be people reading this right now because we're part of a fanfic, and they're thinking: 'Why did the author put such a typical Dramione scene in here?'" Hermione said with a grin.

"What?"

"How many fanfics did you read? Almost all of them have that moment when me and you start calling each other by their first names. And it's so typical."

"Wait… how do you know so much about this? How many did you read?"

Hermione blushed slightly. "Not that much!"

"Then how do you know about all of that? You've read a lot! I know it! Were you that curious?" Draco taunted. "You must really like our ship."

"Wait- how do you know what 'ship' means?" Hermione grinned. "Admit it- you've read just as much as I have!"

Draco stuck his nose in the air. "I shall confirm nor deny anything."

Hermione shook her head. "Whatever. So, in my essay, I put that overall, the authors got my character basically down. It was realistic."

"Mine weren't. They got my character completely wrong."

"They did not! Half of the ones you read I read too. And your character was very realistic."

"Well, Draco in 'Burning Feeling' wasn't."

"Then why were you experiencing that burning feeling?"

"I wasn't!"

Hermione leaned across the table, nose an inch away from his. "I know you were. I saw your face when I was walking to class with Ron. And you could practically see the jealously seeping out of you when I started dating him."

Draco flinched at the mention of this. "Whatever, Granger."

Hermione sat back down. "What happened to Hermione?"

"Why? Would you prefer that?"

"No!

"I think you do. Okay then, _Hermione_."

She rolled her eyes. "We've been off topic. Back to our essays. Well, both of our character personalities were accurate. What about events?"

"Events?"

"You know… the things that went on. Like in some fics, we only hooked up because of a bet-"

"Now that's possible."

"-and then in others, like 'We Learned the Sea', it happened by itself."

"And that will never happen."

Hermione looked slightly hurt for a split second, then recovered. "Well, it did. And it worked."

"Are you admitting that romance between the two of us works?"

"No! Okay… yes." Hermione looked confused. "But only under the right conditions!"

"You make it sound like a science project."

"Okay… situations."

"Better."

There was silence.

Draco broke it. "Well… this is awkward."

"I'm just going to go back to writing." Hermione said. For the next twenty minutes, they worked in silence.

Then, Draco began to laugh.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"It's just that… I'm realizing that you're right."

"About what?"

"How cliché our lives are."

"Oh." Hermione let out a chuckle. "Told you."

"Yeah…" he paused, and looked thoughtful. "It's almost as if… if it continues like this… we could, you know- fall in love." Then he gave an almost nervous laugh.

Hermione followed suit. _So he thinks it's all a joke._ "Yeah… sure." Then she checked her watch. It was nearly six. "You know what? I have to go now. It's getting late."

Draco nodded, then gathered up his stuff. _I just had to mention that, didn't I?_

Hermione stuffed everything into her bag, then waved to Draco. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

And when she left, the first thought in both Draco's head was:

_And if only she knew that we _are _living those fanfictions and I've already fallen. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Parvati gave a loud laugh, but it was lost in the noise from other customers in the Three Broomsticks. "Are you serious? Blaise Zabini came up with that?"

Ginny nodded, gesturing for the waiter to get her another butterbeer. "Yeah… can you believe it? A Slytherin?"

"No way," Parvati shook her head. "Maybe I should date one…"

"Luna is."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Hooked her and Blaise up."

"You are a right little matchmaker, now aren't you?"

"Maybe." Ginny wiggled two flaming red eyebrows.

"Well, then, Hermione will definitely be our… _special _project." Parvati said. "If that's what you have planned for her during the dance, she _has_ to look perfect!"

"I'm glad you'll help."

"Oh, Ginny, I wouldn't miss it for the world. It's going to be too good!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N- Ooo? What's Ginny and Blaise's plan? How's Parvati helping? What's becoming of Draco and Hermione's relationship…? And what about poor Ron? (Trust me- you won't be feeling so bad for him soon enough.)

**SEQUEL INFO:**

Well, in case any of you were wondering, I don't plan on there being a sequel to this. I DO HAVE AN IDEA FOR ONE, THOUGH, and I think you guys might like it, but I'll wait for you guys to tell me if you want one or not. Just review!

If I do write a sequel, it will take awhile, because this is what I have going on right now:

I'm finishing up my other fic, Prisoner Unleashed.

I'm finishing up this fic.

I'm starting my sequel to Prisoner Unleashed. (This will not come out until I finish the first one… duh!)

I'm doing a one-shot in my spare time.

I'm starting my newest project: "Lord Voldemort: Matchmaker". (I REALLY think that if you enjoyed this one, you'll want to read this one. But I'm not starting this until I finish DHRFF

And then I might do a sequel to this!

So I have a lot going on… but it's summer, and I have no life, so I have time!

Sorry for the long note. o.O NOW REVIEW! TELL ME ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT ANY OF MY STORIES! INCLUDING LORD VOLDMORT: MM!


	14. Of Green and Silver Dresses

A/N- You could almost skip this chapter if you wanted to. (Don't! I'm just saying you ALMOST could.) It's really fluffy, and I hated writing it because it has girly stuff in it. I'm not a girly-girl, so excuse me if the whole dresses and makeup thing didn't make sense. I don't have a sense of fashion.

This chapter is for **stephhe, **my 200th reviewer! Thanks! I never thought I'd get so many!

Chapter 14- Of Green and Silver Dresses

The next day was Friday, the due date of the Muggle Studies paper. Hermione had successfully produced a four-and-a-half page paper, and Draco a three page. Content, she turned it in, relieved to be finished with the project. She was, however, rather disappointed that she wouldn't have and excuse to work with Draco anymore. Admittedly, she had enjoyed his company, but it was clearly obvious that he didn't return her feelings.

Little did she know that sitting right next to her, Draco was thinking the exact same thing.

"Well, Hermione, it was nice working with you." Draco said, holding out his hand.

Hermione cocked an eyebrow. "Shake?"

"Hey! I'm trying to be friendly. You might as well accept- it won't be offered again."

Hermione grinned, then shook it. "I'm going to hold you to that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Someday, you'll be married, having kids, being friendly to everyone. And I'm going to remind you about how you said you'll never be friendly." Hermione grinned a little sadly- she didn't like to think about Draco being married to anyone else. After reading dozens of fics where they ended up married, it seemed… _wrong_ for him to end up with anyone else.

"Ew. You make me sound like a sap."

"Every true man has a sappy side to them."

"Hermione, that just ruins the meaning of the word 'man'."

She rolled her eyes.

"Well!" Professor Merridew said. She had just finished collecting the papers. "I like the look of these! They look quite interesting, I'm looking forward to reading them. Since you worked so hard, you may have a free period."

The class began to shuffle their seats backward.

"Ah-ah-ah! No moving. You all have Hogmail, there is no need for you to group up and make a ton of noise, okay?" Professor Merridew said. The class groaned, but sat back down.

Hermione logged on, and noticed that Ginny, Harry, and Ron were already together in a chat room.

Me- Hey guys!

RW- Hi Hermione

HP- Hi Hermione

GW- 'Sup.

HP- Why aren't you talking to Malfoy?

Me- What's that supposed to mean!

HP- You're always talking to him.

RW- You TALK to him?

HG- We were partners, Ron! How am I not supposed to talk to him?

RW- You just… don't. You're smart. You could've done it yourself.

HG- Ron- really?

RW- He's a bloody Death Eater!

DM- *Groans*…. Can we just get OVER that already?

RW- Malfoy?

GW- Ooo, this oughta get good.

RW- What do you want, ferret?

DM- What, I can't have a conversation with you people?

HP- No.

DM- Well, you guys are just right little rays of sunshine, aren't you?

RW- Shut up.

HG- Draco, what do you want?

RW- Oh, so he's Draco now?

HG- We were PARTNERS Ron! Draco, what do you want?

DM- I'm bored! You're sitting right next to me, chatting, and I'm alone.

RW- Gee, I wonder why.

"Draco, get off." Hermione said, turning to him. She could feel Ginny, Ron, and Harry's eyes on her back. "You're going to make him mad!"

"I know." He gave an evil grin. _That's what he gets for dating Hermione!_

HP- He's such an idiot.

RW- Tell me about it.

HG- Can we stop it with the Draco-bashing?

RW- Draco-bashing?

HG- Never mind, it's a FanFiction term. People actually use it a lot about you.

RW- Hey!

HG- You don't even know what it means, you can't complain.

BZ- Hello people!

DM- Ha! I have back-up now!

HP- We have been invaded by Slytherins!

PP- Draaaaaakie!

DM- Oh God.

BZ- Well, you have fun with Pansy, mate. I'm out.

GW- You all do realize there are different chat rooms to join?

HP- Let's go!

Ginny Weasley has joined ChatRoom2.

Harry Potter has joined ChatRoom2.

Ron Weasley has joined ChatRoom2.

Hermione Granger has joined ChatRoom2.

HP- We're free!

GW- Hey, Hermione, Parvati and I have set a date today for Hogsmeade.

RW- What are you guys doing?

GW- Prettying her up for the dance tomorrow.

RW- Oh! I forgot about that! Hermione, will you go with me?

GW- *Rolls eyes* Ron, you are so pathetic.

HG- Sure, Ron.

RW- Kay, good.

HP- Oh, there's the bell.

RW- Bye.

HG- Bye.

HP- Bye.

GW- Peace.

DM- Bye.

HG- Malfoy?

DM- You know, there's a way to log into these things without anyone knowing. Oh-and I'm looking forward to seeing you 'prettied up' for the dance! ;) (I seriously have to thank Blaise for teaching me those.)

Hermione Granger has logged out.

DM- Oh, that's nice.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Come on, Hermione! They're waiting!" Ginny grabbed Hermione's wrist as she was pulling on her shoes and dragged her down to the common room.

"Ginny, you're going to make me sprain my ankle." Hermione complained as she stumbled onto a couch and bumped into someone. She turned around- it was Padma Patil.

"Hello, Hermione." She said in her slight Indian accent.

"Hello. Who forced you here?" Hermione knew she didn't come on her own free will- Padma was a Ravenclaw, and put studies before looks.

"Parvati," she said as she gestured to her sister, who was chatting with Ginny. "Apparently, we are their 'special projects'."

"Been there, heard that."

"Alright, let's go!" Ginny said as she pulled her faux fur-lined jacket tighter. Even though she was bundled up to face the cold, she still managed to look cute. "We've got a lot to do, and so little time."

"This is going to be so much fun!" Parvati gushed as they exited the Gryffindor common room. "Too bad Lavender's not here. She's too busy pining after Ron."

"Really?" Hermione said.

Parvati's eyes widened. "Oops! I forgot!"

"Oh, it's no problem." Hermione reassured her. She really didn't care. Lavender could have Ron for all she cared.

The whole way to Hogsmeade, they made small talk. It was times like these that Hermione would regret making two boys her best friends. It had deprived her of some good girl conversations.

"So… where are we going?" asked Padma, snow crunching under her boots.

"Madam Tiffany's." Parvati answered.

Hermione groaned. "Seriously? That's, like, the girliest place ever!"

"Exactly." Ginny said with a grin. When they stepped into the large building, Hermione was met by three things she despised:

Pink.

Perfume.

And frills.

Padma screamed. "I am leaving now!" But her sister caught her by her upper arm. "Oh, no you don't."

"Parvati!" A high-pitched French voice gushed from the far side of the room. Hermione turned to look, and was greeted by the sight of a fat woman, dressed in completely pink, rushing towards Parvati. She smelled overbearingly of perfume. "How are you?"

Parvati gave her air kisses. "Hello Tiffany! I'm fine. Well, here they are: Hermione and Padma." Madam Tiffany turned to them, twirling a blonde ringlet with a chubby finger.

"Ah, we hahve work to do! Zis will be fun!" Tiffany snapped her fingers. "Marlene! Jessica! Come!"

Two much skinner, much younger girls rushed to her side. They were dressed in matching pink and yellow ribbony uniforms. "Yes?"

"Marlene, you will take zeese two girls to look at dresses along wiz Ginny. Jessica, I weell come wiz you and Parvati to deescuss make-up and hair, okay? We will make sure zeese two have special day!" Tiffany clapped her hands together and smiled wide. "Alright!"

Marlene came up to Hermione and Padma. "You both are petite, so we'll take you to that section. Follow me." The three girls followed her to the back of the studio, which was white. Hermione's eyes thanked her.

Ginny spoke up. "What colors do you two want?"

"I was thinking a gold, bronze or royal blue." Padma said. "I'll be a true Ravenclaw."

"Cut?" Marlene asked.

Padma thought for a moment. "Nothing floor length- I'll trip. I don't want strapless either."

Marlene took out her wand and levitated a couple dresses to Padma in varying lengths, colors, and styles. "Through that door right there- trying rooms." She directed.

"What about you, Mione?" Ginny asked.

"Hmm…" Hermione thought for a moment. "I'm not quite sure." She looked to Marlene for help.

"Well, your skin is rather light, and you this hair will look nicer when curled. Hmm… Maybe a pale blue, or lavender?"

"No…" Ginny said. "She wore periwinkle to the Yule Ball and lilac to Bill and Fleur's wedding."

"Ah… What about sea foam green? Or a darker blue? Perhaps even a red." Marlene suggested.

Hermione nodded. "Blue or red sounds nice… but not green!" Her mind quickly shot to Draco.

Ginny smiled. "She'll try all three." Hermione glared as Marlene piled four dresses onto her arm. She walked over to the room where Padma had gone and stepped in.

The first dress was a strapless red one that was floor-length. It had gold swirls embroidered onto the bodice, and poofed a bit. Hermione instantly hated it- it was like a princess.

The second was a deep blue, spaghetti-strap, and right above the knee. It was simple, and flared a bit. She liked it, but when she tried it on, it fit in all the wrong places. It looked simply incorrect.

The third and fourth were both sea foam green. One was strapless and plain, it just hung straight down and ended at her ankle. The other had a spaghetti strap and ended at the knee, and it had more of a design that was in silver. She instantly liked it- it wasn't too prom-y, and it fit perfectly. As she was twirling in the mirror, something dawned on her- it was Slytherin colors. She inwardly groaned.

"Hermione?" Ginny knocked on her door. "Are you done? Let me see!"

"Um…" Hermione said. Oh, it was pointless to try and hide it. "Okay." She unlocked the door and stepped out.

"Eee!" Ginny squealed. "It's perfect!" She herself was wearing a turquoise gown that brought out her eyes and complimented her hair.

Hermione grinned. "Thanks…you look great yourself. But you don't think this is too… Slytherin?"

Ginny smirked. "No way." _It's just Slytherin enough. _

"Hermione, you look wonderful." Padma stepped out of her dressing room, wearing a deep royal blue dress that looked nearly identical to the one Hermione had discarded. On Padma, it looked great.

"So do you!" Hermione said.

"We all do." Ginny agreed. "Now let's change back before we ruin these and go see where Parvati went."

A few minutes later, Marlene was leading the trio to the opposite side of the room, where Tiffany, Jessica, and Parvati were chatting in front of mirrors. "Here they are!" she announced.

"Did you guys pick out your dresses?" Parvati asked. The girls nodded. "Great! Time for make-up and hair!"

"Wait- how are we going to keep it on? The dance is tomorrow night." Hermione pointed out. Padma nodded in agreement.

Ginny laughed. "Hermione- magic?" She said in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh." Hermione hadn't thought about beauty spells, but they probably did exist. "Okay then."

"Oh, you two make me laugh." Tiffany said. "So, for zeese one," she pointed at Hermione, "we weel do a light makeup job. Nozing big. And zen on zeese one, we weel do same, but more on eyes. Make zem pop!"

Jessica nodded, then pulled out various cases and began. She put a light layer of make-up, just as Tiffany had instructed, some pretty eyeshadow, and a little lip gloss. Hermione grinned at her reflection. She usually hated makeup, it was so unnatural, but this was okay. When Jessica was done with Padma, she looked simply stunning. Her eyes truly did pop.

"Now onto hair." Tiffany said. "I will take care of Miz Patil, Jessica, you take the other."

Jessica walked up to Hermione and grimaced slightly at her hair. "Well, you certainly have volume!"

Hermione grinned apologetically. "Yeah, it's bushy. It's usually tamer, but this is what cold weather does to it. It gets all static-y."

Jessica nodded. "Well, it's wavy, so it'll curl nicely. Do you want anything fancy, or…"

"Actually, I don't. Could you just leave it down?"

"Of course." Jessica said, slightly surprised. "You're not one for girliness, are you?"

"How'd you know?" Hermione joked. "Yeah, the redhead dragged me here."

"Oh." The two conversed about the dance and such things as Jessica curled Hermione's hair and placed a pretty green and silver pin in it. Hermione wanted to smile and cringe at the same time. It was so pretty, yet so… Slytherin.

"Alright." Jessica finally said. "We're done." Hermione looked in the mirror and gasped. Her hair was done in elegant ringlets that weren't overly unnatural, but not too informal. On one side, it was pulled to the side with the pin.

"It's gorgeous!" She said. She'd never be as pretty as Ginny or Parvati, but at least she could look good.

"Yep! So, I'm going to get rid of it now. But to bring this whole look back tomorrow, you'll have to wave you wand in a circle around your head and say _Memoris Vultus_."

"Alright." Hermione said as Jessica wiped away the hair and makeup and brought back frizzy Hermione. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Hermione leapt off the chair and ran to her friends, who were done as well.

"Let's go then!" Ginny said. And they did.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Draco is going to love her." Ginny whispered as Hermione ran up to her bunk.

"I know." Parvati agreed. "Now I just have to get Lavender to-"

"Shh!" Ginny interrupted. "Someone might hear. We both know the plan. We don't need to risk talking about it."

"Okay. We might as well go to bed now too."

"Yeah… right after I email Blaise and recap."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

To: italianman

From: SilverEyes

Subject: Me

Hey mate, guess what? I won the Muggle's MTV movie Best Villain Award! I am totally awesome. Even they love me.

-.-.-.-.-.

To: SilverEyes

From: italianman

Suject: You

I question how you even know about the MTV movie awards in the first place.

-.-.-.-.-.

A/N- Sorry about that last part… couldn't resist! I love how Tom Felton won. He totally deserved it! He's such a great actor, personally, I think he plays Draco better than Dan plays Harry.

Anyway, I think I only got three or four of you who asked for a sequel. (Okay, you begged.) I don't think that's enough, so I'll give you a little peek into what it'll be about: it's going to be based off of A Very Potter Musical because I LOVE that play, and have wanted to write a fic on it.

The next chapter will also have AVPM in it. Deal with it if you don't like it! (Although I don't know why you would.)

Arrgh! This is long again! Whatever. Bye! REVIEW! Please.


	15. Cliche and Unique Moments

**A/N- In case you didn't know, I write these ANs after the chapter is done. And wow, I love this chapter. Personally. **

**A lot of you were creeped out by the idea of Lord Voldemort: MM. It's not that bad! Trust me! It's not ooc, only Voldemort is. Obviously. BUT he won't be that bad, because I hate it when characters are ooc. He won't run around giving out rainbow stickers or anything. He'll still have the same Voldy attitude. But the story's not even centered on him. You know what? Just go read it. The prologue's out. See under my pretty avatar? It says author of THREE stories now instead of two. :) (Actually, but the time you read this, it'll probably have much more.) **

**Now read!**

**Disclaimer- In the course of time it took me to write this, I still didn't manage to gain ownership of anything I referenced.**

Chapter 15- Cliché and Unique Moments

Hermione placed her palm in Ron's outstretched hand as he sent her a warm smile and gently led her down the stairs with an air that was almost majestic.

Or so she wished.

Actually, Ron was walking a couple feet ahead of her, chatting animatedly with Dean and Seamus, leaving her, Padma, and Parvati to gloomily walk alone behind them.

"You'd think they'd be slightly more romantic with dates like us!" Parvati complained.

Her twin nodded in agreement. "Look at us! I'm wearing heels for Seamus, and these damn things are killing me."

Hermione just rolled her eyes. "I had kind of expected it. Ron never was a big romantic." She couldn't help but think that Draco would have treated her with more respect. He would've stood by her and held his head high, proud of his date, perhaps he would even have an arm around her waist.

Unfortunately, she was stuck with the inconsiderate Quidditch king.

"Ooo! Hermione, look at the decorations!" Parvati squealed as they approached the Great Hall. She pointed at some paper cranes in actual flight. "It's so beautiful." The Hall was lavishly adorned in silver and blue, as it was a winter dance. There were real snowflakes falling from the sky, but they would vanish before they could land on anyone's head. At the far end of the Hall, where the teachers usually ate, there was a stage on which a band was playing music.

Hermione had to agree. It was beautiful. "Hermione?" A voice snapped her out of her trance. It was Ron.

"Harry's over there," he pointed to table where Harry was seated with Ginny. "Let's go."

"Ron, it's a dance. Don't you want to, you know, dance?" she said.

"Nah, not now." Ron grabbed her hand roughly and dragged her over to the table.

"Ron! I can't run like that in shoes like these!" Even though her silver heels were only about two inches tall, it was a lot for a girl like Hermione.

Ron gave her a strange look as he glanced at her shoes. "Then why did you wear them?"

She sighed. "It's a dance. It's formal. I have to." They reached Ginny and Harry's table and sat down. "Hi guys."

Harry took one look at Hermione, from her hairpin to her strappy shoes, and could only say one thing: "What the _hell_ are you wearing?"

Ginny slapped her boyfriend's arm. "Shut up! She looks nice."

"Hermione, it looks like you're practically _begging_ for a Slytherin!" Harry said. Then something dawned on him. He sent Ginny a look, but she widened her eyes and gave a slight shake of the head, telling him not to say anything.

"Yeah, but she looks hot." Ron pointed out as he stuffed cake into his mouth.

Ginny delivered another slap to her brother. "You shut up too!"

Hermione had an awkward expression on her face. Slowly, she lowered herself into her seat. This was going to be a long night.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Mate, hurry up, we're going to be late!" Blaise's voice came from outside the bathroom door. Currently within was Draco, straightening his tie and fixing his hair. He left it down again, hoping that Hermione would notice. Plus, it would bother Pansy, who liked his hair slicked back.

Then Blaise's voice came as more of a rasp, as if he was leaning against the door. "Draco, you better hurry up, Pansy's bothering the hell out of me."

Draco whispered back. "I told you! She's like a leech… a parasite!" Leaning back to face the mirror, he fixed his jacket one last time before opening the door.

Blaise was wearing a deep blue jacket and black slacks. He was slightly taller than Draco, and frowning. "We are going to be so late!"

Draco had donned an expensive all- black suit, his green tie being the only color on his whole outfit. "But fashionably so."

"Draaaaakie!" Pansy's sickly girlish voice rang out from the hallway. She was a mess of pink frills, her brown hair curled into unnatural ringlets and pulled into and elaborate pile of ribbons, lying atop a heavily made-up face. "Let's go!"

Draco inwardly groaned, but put on a fake smile. He could not believe how much skin that girl's dress showed. Thank God for his incredible acting skills. He awkwardly grasped her hand and they left the room. Blaise found his date, Luna, waiting amongst the other Slytherin girls (who were all giving her disgusted looks), and followed Draco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Right as Ginny and Harry were about to excuse themselves and dance, the lights in the room dimmed and a spotlight shone on the stage, where Professor McGonagall was standing. She was dressed in deep maroon dress robes, yet still looking as uptight as ever. "Good evening students, and welcome to Hogwart's first annual winter dance!"

She paused to let the students cheer. "I am here upon this stage to formally begin our dance. Before I do, I would like to go over some rules- and yes, there are rules."

There was a collective groan.

"First, there will be no improper use of our refreshments. Meaning that all food goes nowhere but into your mouth."

"I don't have a problem with that one." said Ron.

"There will also be no… inappropriate dancing this evening," She gave a reproachful glance at the flagpoles on either side of the stage. "Please."

"Lastly, please enjoy yourself. This night is for you!" The students politely clapped as Professor McGonagall descended from the stage and the music turned up.

Hermione pretended not to see when Ginny nudged Ron's arm and nodded towards Hermione. She knew this would be awkward for Ron.

"Er… Hermione?" he said. "D'you, want to… um…"

"Dance?" she supplied. He looked relieved.

"Yeah! That." She nodded, stood up, and stiffly placed her hands on his shoulders. He placed his large ones on her waist and they began to dance.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Blaise whistled as they entered the Hall. "They did a good job with the place."

"Yeah." Draco agreed. Pansy tugged on his jacket sleeve like a child.

"Dance with me Drakie!" she demanded.

"Er… not now," he said. "Maybe later?"

"Fine." She grumbled.

Luna could see Draco's predicament. "Hey Pansy, why don't we go get some cake? I heard it's fat-free." Pansy visibly brightened at this, and the two girls sped off.

"Thank your date for me, will you?" Draco said.

Blaise grinned. "Now let's find you a real girl to dance with."

The two sat down at a table and studied the crowd of dancers. "There are those two Patil twins." Blaise suggested.

"There is no way I'm dating a Gryffindor." Draco said in disgust.

"Yeah? What about Granger, then?" Blaise said.

"What about her?"

"Draco, a good friendship is based off of trust. And I can't trust you when you're in such denial!"

Draco blinked once, twice, three times. "No comment."

Blaise groaned. "What about Lisa Turpin? She's a Ravenclaw."

"Braces."

"Cho Chang?"

"Snogged Potter."

"Eloise Midgen?"

Draco gave him a look like he was insane. "… Can you hear the crickets chirping?"

"Alright, alright." Blaise squinted at the crowd again, then his eyes widened. "Is that… is that… Granger?"

Draco stood. "Where?"

"It is! There's Weasley, dancing with her!"

"Where?" Draco demanded in an urgent tone.

"Calm down, mate. Right there-" he pointed to where Hermione was dancing with Ron.

Draco's jaw dropped. "She looks beautiful."

Blaise cocked an eyebrow. "She does, now does she?"

"For a Mudblood!" Draco covered up quickly, then blushed.

"I said it once, and I will say it again: you are in such denial."

Draco ignored him. "Why is she wearing Slytherin colors?"

"Maybe she's in the same situation you are."

"That situation being…?"

Blaise groaned for the millionth time. "I am so ready to give up on you!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The entire time Hermione was dancing with Ron, he kept getting distracted by other girls. And he didn't even bother to try and cover it up! He was completely obvious about it. He kept glancing over his own shoulder as they danced. Ginny was right- he was pathetic.

"Hey Ron?" She said with a grimace. He turned around.

"Yeah?"

"I'm thirsty, and Padma's alone over there. Why don't you go dance with... her!" Hermione pointed at a random girl in a skimpy dress. "I'll be back."

"Okay." Ron said as he traveled across the dance floor. Hermione wondered when he became this shallow as she sat down next to Padma.

"Hey, Hermione."

"Your date's bullcrap too?"

"Yup. All Seamus does is check out other girls."

"Same here."

"Why do men have to be so shallow?"

"I was just thinking the same thing."

"Hey- who's that?" Padma pointed to a person sitting at a table across the room. Hermione squinted. She could make out black clothes, a pointed chin, and white-blonde hair. It was Draco. Her heart gave a little pang as she watched Pansy leap into his lap. Then she almost laughed when he pushed her off, and Pansy stalked off to go find someone else to bother.

"That's Draco," she said.

"Really? Malfoy? Huh…" Padma said. The Ravenclaws didn't exactly like the Slytherins, but there was definitely no real rivalry between the two houses.

The two girls talked for the next fifteen minutes, but Hermione wasn't paying any attention to their conversation. She kept glancing at the dance floor, watching Draco dance with the girl that Hermione had sent Ron off to. At this point, she neither knew nor cared where Ron was. He had disappeared.

Draco twirled the girl around and she giggled. Hermione then understood Draco's feeling- it was that burning feeling. It was jealously.

"Erm… Padma?" Padma stopped talking. "I'm not feeling too well… do you mind if I use the restroom?"

"Oh, not at all."

Hermione quickly got up and ran out of the Hall. She scurried down the corridor, not even knowing where she was going. Suddenly, she heard a noise coming out of one of the empty corridors. There was some girlish giggling. Hermione frowned. It sounded a lot like…

She pushed the door open.

Ron and Pansy.

The two quickly broke apart. Pansy's hair was a mess, her dress sleeves seemed to have traveled their way down her arm. Ron's hair was equally disastrous, and his dress shirt had been unbuttoned quite far.

Judging by their expression, current position, and Pansy's lipstick stains decorating Ron's face and neck, Hermione had just interrupted a furious snogging session.

Then the tears began to fall, trailing hot paths down Hermione's cheeks. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she hissed in fury. "Did I interrupt something?"

Then she turned on her heel and ran out of the room, barely hearing Ron's pleas of "Hermione! Come back! Wait!"

She ran farther and farther, stopping when she reached the place she was aiming to go to in the first place- the bathroom. She gripped both edges of the sink and cried freely.

It wasn't as if she was truly mad at Ron for cheating on her, she was actually glad it had ended. No, she was upset that such a close friend of hers would have the nerve to do that to her!

She was also upset because of Draco. Stupid Draco and his perfect looks and the burning feeling that they both kept getting! Stupid Draco and the girl he was having fun with and the longing he gave Hermione, making her wish it was she dancing with him, not some half-naked tramp. Stupid Draco and the love she had for him, the love she had denied for so long, the love that she was now admitting…

No, no, no. She had to snap out of this! Now! She stood up, straightened her dress, looked in the mirror, and promptly screamed. Her makeup had trailed itself down her face along with her tears. Oh well, a simple spell could fix that.

Two minutes of furious spell casting later, Hermione emerged from the bathroom, ready to enter the Hall again. Okay, no she wasn't, but perhaps she could just slip in unnoticed and sit in the corner.

Quickly, she slid through the door and sat in a small table in a dark, back corner of the room. Maybe she could stay here for the rest of the night. After all, no one looked for know-it-all Granger when she was missi-

"Care to dance?" Hermione's neck snapped up. A familiar voice interrupted her train of thought. It was Draco, one pale arm outstretched.

"Wha-what?" Hermione blinked back tears.

Draco sighed in mock exasperation. "_Dance_, Granger. You know- doo doo doo…" He waved around his hands.

"If that's how you're going to dance- no." Hermione said with a grin.

"Oh, shut up and come on." Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "Weasley's an arse- he doesn't deserve your tears."

"You know?" Hermione was instantly worried- did the whole student body know?

"Well, when Pansy came back to throw herself at me and tell me it was all Weasley's fault, I kind of found out." Draco said.

Hermione grinned as she followed him to the dance floor. Awkwardly, she placed her hands on his shoulders and he placed his on her waist. She blushed furiously.

"You turn a lovely shade of read when you're embarrassed." Draco said with a smirk.

"Shut up." Hermione said. They were silent for a moment. Then Hermione burst out. "Oh, I know I've said this so many times, but this is _so cliché!"_

"What?"

"It's the ultimate trite Dramione romance moment. Ron cheats on me, usually with your girlfriend, I cry, you come to comfort me, we dance, or you take me out, and then in the end, we-we…" she faltered, mumbling the last part.

Draco was smirking. "I'm sorry- I missed that last part."

Hermione glared. "We usually… kiss."

"Oh." Draco said. "So… should we get to that part now?"

"No!" Hermione exclaimed. She was feeling nervous, he was much too close. _Ohh…this is so cliché!"_

"Really? Because I think we would please a lot of Dramione fans out there." He whispered.

"No! Draco, I-"

But Hermione's protest was cut off as a bright spotlight suddenly shined down on the pair. The music instantly stopped playing. Draco let go of Hermione and squinted. "Wha-"

"SORRY FOR THE INTERRUPTION LADIES AND GENTS." A voice boomed from the stage. All heads turned- it was Blaise Zabini. "BUT I HAVE A LITTLE SOMETHING TO SAY."

Draco's eyes widened in panic as he saw Blaise turn and retrieve a guitar from one of the band members. "Oh no… he's not…"

"I WOULD LIKE TO HAND THIS OVER TO A CERTAIN SOMEONE HERE TONIGHT," Blaise said as he hopped off the stage and the crowd parted to let him over to Draco and Hermione. "DRACO MALFOY!"

"MOST OF YOU PROBABLY DON'T KNOW IT, BUT DRACO HERE PLAYS THE GUITAR. AND HE'S QUITE GOOD."

"Blaise!" Draco hissed. "You bloody idiot! Stop!" Hermione could do nothing but stare in shock at the scene that was unfolding before her.

"Sorry mate." Blaise said, leaning away from the microphone. "But you'll thank me one day."

"SO DRACO IS GOING TO PLAY US A LITTLE SONG FOR HIS NEW DATE HERE." Hermione blushed even harder when she realized whom he meant. Draco's face was contorted in horror, anger, and embarrassment.

Blaise grinned widely as he shoved the guitar into his friend's chest and pushed him onto the stage. The crowd of people began to whisper furiously.

"Go on, Draco!" A call came from the crowd- it was Seamus Finnigan.

Hermione watched as Draco's face turned from one of anger and fury to one of pure humor as an idea dawned on him. He scanned the crowd and locked eyes with her. A wide grin spread across his face.

"Alright." He agreed to general astonishment. "I've heard a few complaints from a certain someone that her life is getting too cliché. It's time to make this dance a little more unique. One she'll never forget."

Hermione pursed her lips. "He better not…"

"Do what?" Hermione turned. It was Harry.

"_Sing_!" she hissed. Then she realized something. "Wait- where's Ginny?"

"I dunno," Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Said she had to do something."

Hermione almost began to cry again. "And she promised she wouldn't!"

Harry didn't respond, however as the lights began to dim and Draco began to strum his guitar.

"What? What the hell is this? You expect me to sing about her?" He glared at Blaise. "I don't care about her!" He waved a hand and Hermione carelessly. Strangely, it rather hurt Hermione to hear him say that. But wait- what song was this?

"It's just a little make-up… Draco, wake up!" he shook his head. "I've been mistaken… she is the HOTTEST girl I've ever seen now." Hermione blushed and Harry gasped. "Because she's like a girl I've never seen. Don't know why, I could ever be so mean!" Draco closed his eyes, then snapped them open. "This could mean…. DANGER!"

Suddenly, a spotlight popped up on Hermione. Harry stepped out of the way as another girl pushed her way up to Hermione. It was Ginny. She nudged Hermione. "Get up there!"

"I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love."

Hermione gasped as Ginny pushed her farther. "Go on!"

"No!" she hissed. The rest of the crowd was fighting over whether to watch Draco sing, or Hermione fight Ginny.

"I could be…"

Ginny had her on the stairwell to the stage.

"Falling in love…"

2 stairs up.

"Falling in love…"

5 stairs, Hermione was tripping over her own feet.

"Falling in love…"

Hermione was now on the stage, and with one last shove from Ginny, she was next to Draco. He turned and looked at her.

"With Hermione Granger. Danger…"

Hermione blushed as Draco out down his guitar and walked up to her. The crowd was watching with baited breath.

Draco leaned in and whispered in her ear. "How's this for your typical, cheesy, trite, cliché Dramione moment?" Then he leaned over, and before Hermione could say anything, he captured her lips with his own.

The crowd wolf-whistled, gasped, looked away, one girl even screamed. But the pair wasn't paying attention, they were in their own little bubble.

Hermione couldn't think, her knees were melting, it felt so perfect, so right.

Draco's mind wasn't processing, all he could think about was her, her hands in his hair, his in hers.

The only real thought going through either of their minds was:

_I love FanFiction. _

**A/N- WOOO! That was SO MUCH fun to write! Right now, I wouldn't care if you told me you hated it (okay, maybe a little) that was like eating chocolate. Sooo much fun, and then you get hyper in the end!**

**THERE WILL BE TWO MORE CHAPTERS. They just won't be full chapters, kind of… weird little things. Not long at all.**

**THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL. You all were begging so much, I decided to do it. The title will be revealed in the last chapter.**

**Thank you all! Now please REVIEW. This story was so much fun to write!**


	16. An Epilogue of Sorts Part 1

A/N- We're coming to an end!

Disclaimer- Guess what? I STILL DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! You know, it makes me feel bad to keep saying that. I want to own it so much… :)

Chapter- 16 An Epilogue of Sorts- Part 1

The sun was lazily shining on the pair, who was talking under an apple tree on the hazy afternoon. Or, correction, _were_ talking. Previously. Now, they were having a passionate kissing session on the cool green grass.

And, of course, it was interrupted by a certain overenthusiastic redhead who was hiding behind the apple tree.

"Hello!" she yelled, jumping out.

The blonde and brunette quickly jumped off of each other, faces flushed.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ginny waved a hand at them carelessly. "Oh, don't mind me, just continue."

Draco gave her a '_really_' look.

"Okay, okay!" Ginny exclaimed. "I was just thinking, after reading all those sweet Dramione moments, that I could make this one perfect, just like this fic I was reading." She put up her hands like a picture frame around the two. "You see, Draco just has to keep kissing you. Then Ron comes in and punches you for kissing the female third of the Golden Trio."

As if on cue, Ron popped out from behind the apple tree as well and smiled wide. "Gladly!" he exclaimed, pulling a fist back. Draco extracted his wand threateningly.

"And then," Ginny gushed. "Voldemort has to pop up and kill Hermione!" A hooded figure that looked a lot like Harry appeared and waved his hands creepily.

Hermione was laughing hard now, and even Draco offered a smile.

"Finally, Draco brings Hermione back to life with his undying love for her." Ginny said with a bow.

Hermione blushed. "That's cheesy."

"Okay, alright. We'll add a time-travel twist and bring your little curly-headed blonde toddler from the future!" Ginny said.

"Aw, imagine your children," Ron gushed in a fake voice. "They'll be so damn ugly!"

"Shut up Weaselbee." Draco sneered. "My kids will be ten times better looking then whatever you manage to produce. Not like anyone would want to have kids with you anyway."

"Excuse me? Look at these freckles. Absolutely adorable."

Draco pointed to his head of hair. "Platinum blonde perfectness!"

Harry joined in. "I hate to interrupt, but I think we all know my children will look best. These green eyes are simply irresistible."

"Uh, hello?" Draco gestured at his own eyes. "These things are like grey-silver jewels." He smirked.

"What kind of a jewel is the color of elephant skin?" Ron said, and Harry laughed.

As the three boys continued debating over looks, Hermione looked at Ginny. "You and Blaise had that whole thing planned, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"The dance…"

"Hermione, it's been two months! Let it go!"

"I know. But it's weird how everything just happened to work out."

"Yeah, we didn't even plan for half of that. It was luck that Ron cheated on you," Ginny said, "Not that it was a good thing!"

"Well, it turned out for the better, didn't it?"

"Yep."

"What about the song?"

"What song?"

"The song that Draco sang. Was he in on the whole thing?"

Ginny laughed at this. "No! That's why I found it so funny. See, Blaise set it up so Draco would listen to the song earlier in the year, and it just happened that it worked out in the end."

"So it was all a coincidence."

"No. Things like that don't happen coincidentally." Ginny put a hand on her heart and widened her eyes. "It was simply meant to be!"

Hermione laughed and slapped her friend's arm. "Shut up. You're ruining the moment."

"No! I'm merely making it cheesier."

"Exactly."

"You know… your love story would make an awesome fanfic."

Hermione grinned. "You think so?"

"Yeah! At least it's not one of those 'Hermione is Head Girl and Draco is Head Boy and whatever shall happen next' stories." Ginny said. "And it's got 'A Very Potter Musical' references. The Muggles will love that."

Hermione hummed. "Maybe."

"You know… I bet you'd have about 300 reviews by now. And I can almost guarantee half of them will say 'lol' 'funny' or 'hahaha'."

"Are you calling our love story a joke?" Hermione said with a grin.

"No. I'm merely saying it's hilarious. Come on- the one and only Draco Malfoy sang onstage for _you_."

"Right, right…"

"And then in the end, you can write this conversation. It'll kind of wrap things up a bit. Give it a nice ending."

"Sure… like anyone would want to read this."

"Yes they will! Here, I'll get my quill to record it," Ginny pulled out her quill and some parchment and instructed it to write by itself.

"Fine- if Draco and I ever want to publish a fic about our love story, I will include this conversation." Hermione said, exasperated. "But don't count on it happening."

"Well, if anyone's reading this right now, it means that you did write it! Hello readers!" Ginny waved at the sky.

Hermione shook her head. "Gin, you're not making any sense."

"Since when do I?"

"Ha!" came Harry's call from a couple yards away. "They'll like my kids best. After all, the Boy-Who-Lived is their father."

"More like the Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Die-Already. Anyway, mine'll be smarter. They'll have me for a father, and Hermione for a mother." said Draco.

"Hey!" called Hermione. "Who said anything about kids?"

"Eventually…" Draco said sheepishly.

"Mister, we have been dating for two months!"

"Yeah!" yelled Ginny. "You too, Harry. You guys aren't the ones who have a living thing in your body for nine months that eats everything you do and causes you to barf every five minutes!"

"Okay, okay, point taken." Harry said.

"My kids will still look best!" said Ron in a triumphant tone. The others just rolled their eyes and began to walk back to the castle.

Draco put her arm around Hermione, and she leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I think ours will look the best."

He chuckled. "I don't think we'll ever get to that point if they keep interrupting us like that."

"Yeah…" Hermione agreed as they walked. "Ginny said we should write a fanfic about our love story."

"No." Draco said immediately.

"Please?"

"No."

She gave him puppy- dog eyes. "For me?"

He grumbled. "I'll think about it."

"Thank you." And for the rest of the walk back, they stepped in silence, content just there in each other's arms.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N- Yes, there will be one more chapter, but it won't be a real chapter-chapter… you'll see what I mean once I write it. And it'll take a while to write.

Well, thanks for all of the reviews! You guys are so awesome, I've really enjoyed writing this! The sequel, in case you were wondering, I have pretty much no news on, other than the fact I'm having writers block of sorts. I'm stuck between two ideas… so who knows when I'll post it. LV:MM is my bigger priority now, and I need to finish 'Prisoner' already! This is what I get for having so many stories at once…

I also want to say no offense to any 'Draco is Head Boy and Hermione is Head Girl' fics. I just wanted to pick an overused idea.

NOW PLEASE REVIEW! :) (My goal is 300! Next chapter is for 300th reviewer!)

~Potato


	17. An Epilogue of Sorts Part 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, any of the authors/readers listed, or A Very Potter Musical. Harry Potter belongs to JK, the authors/readers belong to themselves (hopefully) and AVPM belongs to StarKid(Potter). They are so lucky!

An Epilogue of Sorts, Part 2

Hermione: *Snaps laptop shut and sighs* I've always wanted to write my own fanfiction.

Draco: Lucky you, because you just did. Now let's press that pretty 'complete' button and be done with it!

Hermione: But we can't.

Draco: Why not?

Hermione: We're not done!

Draco: What? We gave it a happy ending and everything! What else could they want?

Hermione: Well, see up there? Those blue numbers that currently say 326?

Draco: What about it?

Hermione: That's how many reviews we got. Which means that 326 times, someone went out of their way to tell us what they thought about our story.

Draco: So?

Hermione: So we're going to go through and thank them all!

Ginny: *Walks in* Hey guys, whatcha doing?

Hermione: Thanking 326 people.

Ginny: And I'm leaving!

Draco: Noo! Take me with yoooou!

Hermione: Uh-uh! Neither of you are leaving. Draco, you're obligated to stay. Ginny, some of those people wanted to talk to you.

Ginny: Now I'm interested.

Draco: I'm not!

Hermione: Fine, we won't thank them all. I suppose that would take hours of copying and pasting. We'll just… thank the reviewers who stuck with us for most of the ride!

Ginny: Can we get back to me?

Hermione: Oh yeah. Well, remember when you suggested that we write a fanfiction about our lives, and at the end we would include that conversation we had?

Ginny: Yeah.

Hermione: Well, I put in the part when you said 'hi' to our readers.

Ginny: Awesome!

Hermione: And these were the reactions you got:

dreadfuldelights- HELLO GINNY! *waves and shouts at sky*

GinnyMastraniCullen- LOL! That is so typically Ginny!

edwardsoneandonlylove- lol HI GINNY!

youreconfusingme- and please say hi to Ginny from me: "Hey Ginny!" *grins*

dramione-fan2015- Ginny is so hilarious

Ginny: Cool! I have fans! Thanks you guys! Now I'm leaving.

Draco: Wait! No! Please take me with you! I can fold laundry… sort of…

Hermione: Draco, you are staying here. The people wanted to talk to you too.

Draco: Do I have screaming fan girls?

Hermione: No. But you have a typically loving, and now rather angry, girlfriend.

Draco: Fine. What do the reviewers want to say?

Hermione: Promise you won't go gloating in Ron and Harry's faces tomorrow?

Draco: No- now what is it? It sounds good!

Hermione: Okay, here:

Silverforest11- I laughed at what Draco said about the boy who just wouldn't die already

Erica- Draco and Hermione's kid(s) will be best looking!

Forrest- I think Dramione's kids will look the best.

Dreadfuldelights- *ahem* Of course, Draco and Hermione's kids will look the best. ;)

JusticesCall- I have to say, Draco's kids would look the best if he married Hermione.

OhhhSkyler- I have to admit: I think Draco & Hermione's kids would look the best too.

Youreconfusingme- and to the boys: "Neville's child will look best if you don't stop bickering about your future children!"

Draco: No way that Longbutt's kids will look better than mine! Not even if he marries the hottest girl in the school who happens to be-

Hermione: *Gives him look*

Draco: …you of course, dear.

Hermione- _Any_way, I will now proceed to thank the reviewers who stayed with us and reviewed often. Thank you! (Special thanks will follow the name that they are intended for.)

**IheartDracoandRon; Starlight SunSoar; xxfallblossomxx; OhhhSkyler; KarateChic; youreconfusingme; Rags2Riches; dramione-fan2015; GinnyMastraniCullen; stephhe; mspolapotter; Love-Padfoot-and-Moony** (Thank you for your support on all of my stories- I think…) **Ms. Louis Cordice Zabini; reader2015; SimonandJeanetteAreBest** (Thank you so much! I loved your reviews, you reviewed often, and thank you for letting me use your fic.) **edwardsoneandonlylove; XxBlack-Bird-SwiftxX; knowitall; megan; readme2023; XXXreallyNOTokXXX; renesmeecullenisme; citrusme16; ; Blondefish; PurpleMonkeyDishwashers**

I want to apologize if I missed your name, these are just the ones that I could find and remember at the top of my head.

Draco: Are we done yet?

Hermione: No! Now read this- *shoves notecard into Draco's hand*

Draco: Um… We would also like to thank the 88 people who favorited us, and we would love to name you all, but that would also take a ridiculous amount of time to copy and paste…

Hermione: Look on the back.

Draco: Oh! And the 132 alerts we got. We are very flattered. *cough* not…

Hermione: What was that?

Draco: Nothing! Nothing…

Hermione: Anyway, on a closing note, I want to respond to a couple reviews:

To JusticesCall- OMG! I have a number one fan… I am so flattered, seriously.

To stephhe- Yay! My goal has been reached! I have converted someone to Dramione!

To mysteriouslife- Well, you certainly did beg for a sequel now didn't you-

Draco: WAIT- WHAT?

Hermione: A sequel.

Draco: There is no way in hell I am doing a sequel, no I am-

Hermione: You do know that this is all being documented and will be later posted online? As a chapter?

Draco: What? Why don't you people bloody tell me these things?

Hermione: Because I wanted to make this conversation realistic!

Draco: Now they're all going to think I'm a lazy, unenthusiastic git.

Hermione: You are.

Draco: I am not!

Hermione: Whatever.

Draco: I am a lazy, unenthusiastic, _wealthy, handsome_ git.

Hermione: Either way, there is still going to be a sequel.

Draco: Noo! What are we going to write a sequel about?

Hermione: I don't know yet! We'll have to wait and see what happens.

Draco: So you say that all of this is being documented?

Hermione: Yeah.

Draco: Even this? *Leans over and kisses Hermione*

Hermione: *Pushes him off, face red* Yes! Now stop, we were talking about the sequel.

Draco: You mean the one we're not doing?

Hermione: Please?

Draco: No.

Hermione: Please?

Draco: No! This is how you got me roped into doing this one in the first place!

Hermione: *Gives puppy dog eyes* Please?

Draco: *Glares* Fine… I'll think about it.

Hermione: Yay! Thank you!

Draco: *Mumbles* And we all know that means we're doing a sequel…

Hermione: Well, one last time, we want to thank everyone who READ, REVIEWED, ALERTED, and FAVORITED. You all rock, and we really enjoyed writing this.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N- Well, I would cry, but I'm not that type of person. THIS IS THE FIRST FIC I'VE EVER FINISHED! Yay! Celebration, which means BBQ chip time! Anyway, I know I promised you all a sequel, which will be delivered. I have some issues: I'm stuck between two ideas, I have other fics to be writing, and I don't want to get into any legal trouble. See, I want it to be AVPM- based because I'm obsessed and I'm celebrating AVPS, but I don't want to get in any trouble for that… I don't think I will because I'm not going to be using the script or anything, but you know…

Well, thank you all! Keep watching out for more fics by me! Yay! Oh, and one last thing: if you had to rate this fic on a scale of one to ten, one being bad, and ten being quite good, what would you give it?

(For all AVPM fans- Draco would say: I'd give it… an eight. An eight-point-five. Or a nine. But no higher than a nine- point- eight, because there is always room for improvement! I myself am holding out for a ten- because I'm worth it.)

A final thank-you to all the fanfic authors who let me borrow their fics to reference, I appreciate it so much. Thanks!

Hello new readers who read this after I was done posting it! Please, even though I'm done, review! I still check my email, and that's where all the reviews are sent. I want to know your opinions still!

That has got to be that longest AN ever, but I don't care because I'm proud! Now review please! Thanks!

~Potato


End file.
